


Strangers

by FluffyHater19



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone likes to tease you, F/M, Felix and Chan are your other bestfriends, Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag, Jin and Yoongi are your fav out of the 7 of them, Lots of tears, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships will be added, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, They both know part of whats happened to you, lots of feelings and hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHater19/pseuds/FluffyHater19
Summary: You move to Korea to live with your aunt and you keep bumping into people but then you meet someone and they introduce themselves, the first person to do so since you've moved here. After awhile your 4 best friends show up, the 2 from America and the other 2 from Australia. But now your bad luck is starting to get evened out with the good luck, meaning things are starting to creep back up. Things you thought you left in America are now in Korea.





	1. The Streets and Convienence Store

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are in Korean.

"Am I going the right way?" I mumble to myself. I look around to try and find someone but the street is empty. I walk down to the corner and turn when I finally found someone.

"Uh, _hello_." I walk up to the man and he stops to look at me, he's really tall compared to me. "How do I say this? Umm." I pull my phone out and get on the translator app but the man seems to realize what I'm trying to say and he puts his hand out. When he sees how I'm confused, he points to the phone, I hand it to him. He gets onto maps and looks over at me.

"Where did you want to go?" He asked with a deep voice. 

"Oh um..." I look at the paper I had with the name of the place and show it to him. When he sees it he looks at me again.

"Follow me. I go there too." He says and starts to walk in the direction he was going in before I walked up to him.

While we walked, I look around and see that we were around a market place. We don't stay there for long but I took a couple of pictures of the street name so I could come back some other time. The man that was with me looked back a couple times to check on me and everytime he did his eyes would shine. I couldn't really tell what he looked like because he was wearing a mask and hat.

10 minutes pass and we enter a building. I look around a bit but couldn't find who I was looking for.

"Uh, are you looking for someone?" The man asked, when he sees me looking around, he also took off his mask.

I pull up a picture of a woman, that I was looking for on my phone,  _"Do you know her?"_

He nods and takes me over to a group of people.  _"Ji Hee? Someone wants to see you."_

A woman steps away from the group and makes her way over to us. 

"Hi are you Sacaría Nelson?" I nodded, she steps closer and gives me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" I look up and to see her eyes were watering a bit.

"I'm good. I'm sorry about what happened."

I nod at her, my eyes get watery too. I pull away from the hug and turn to face the man that brought me here.

 _"Thank you for..._ how do you say taking me here?" I ask Ji Hee.

"He brought you here?" She looks over at him and he nods.  _"Thank you for bringing her here."_

 _"No problem."_ He smiles at us then walks away.

"Ok so. Your belongings are already at my house so we can go after my shift is over alright?"

"Yeah no problem. Where do you want me to go?"

"Just follow me ok?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I'm still surprised by how much you have grown since I last saw you!"

"Well I was only, what? 3 maybe 2." We both laugh then we walk over to the desk that's inside.

By the time it was 12, my stomach started to growl.

"Hey Ji Hee, can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, but is it alright if you go by yourself?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok there's a restaurant if you turn left at the corner that does take out. Here," she pulls some money out of her wallet and hands it to me, " take this and get some food, and a drink for me if you have enough."

"Ok I'll be back soon." She waves at me as I walked out and listen to the directions she told me to go in.

When I made it to the place, I waited a few minutes before it was my turn to order. After I order the food and drinks, it took about 5 minutes for it all to be done. I got back to the building and sat down on one of the chairs they had since Ji Hee wasn't at the desk anymore.

"Oh sorry Sacraía, I had to do something."

"Its ok here's your drink and change." I hand it to her and she sat down across from me.

"Thanks."

"I also got you some food." I handed her the box.

"Ok then, let's eat!"

**~2 hours later~**

"So, this is your room."

She showed me the room, I would be staying in. I looked around and spot a desk in the corner and the bed right on the opposite side of it. It even has a walk in closet.

"Do you think I could maybe add some shelves? I have a lot of books."

"Yeah, I can ask my friend to come over and help."

"Thanks. Am I allowed to hang things on the wall?"

"Yeah I can even help you if you want."

"Great, could we do it right now? I also wanna show you the some pictures and drawings I've made."

"Yeah, let me get the tape real quick." I nodded, she went to get it while I looked through the boxes to find the pictures and drawings.

We spent about 15 minutes  hanging them up and we spent another hour unpacking and putting my things away.

"So what's that place you work at? It looked pretty major." I ask while we rest and get a drink.

"Oh, Bighit is a small music production company." She says as she hands me a water bottle.

"Oh, ok."

"So, how was your plane ride here? Any problems?"

"Mmmm... not any that I can think of. Maybe that my Korean is really bad."

"Well that I can help you with."

"Oh can I go buy a snack? I saw some convienence store on the way here."

"Yeah just don't get lost anywhere." She hands me some money since she has mine. I had it sent over and she had it transferred to won, cause I didn't know where to go to do it.

When I get to the store I go down and look at the aisles. When I look up, someone runs into me.

 _"Uh, sorry. Are you okay?"_  He asked me.

I didnt fully understand what he said but I did hear an ok. Probably asking if I'm ok. I look up to see him and I just nod, this guy is taller than the last one I met and he had his mask pulled down. When he saw that I was fine he smiled and I could see that he had dimples.

 _"Do you need help finding anything?"_  He asked me and this time I didn't understand anything.

"Sorry, my Korean isn't good." I tell the man and he just nods.

"Okay, do you need help finding anything? I could help you." He says again but in English this time.

"Uh, no I'm not looking for anything specific. Just wanted something sweet." When I tell him he nods then starts to look around and walks to a different aisle. 'Great he probably didn't even mean that. I should've just kept my mouth shut' I think in my head and just continue to look around. A minute later, the guy comes back over to where I was and hands me something.

"You'll probably like this. It's one of my favorite sweets from here." I take it and look to see what it is.

"Umm, thanks." I give him a small smile.

"No problem." He smiles at me and then he goes to the pay for what he had.

When I get done finding some snacks I go pay and leave. When I get back to the house I hand Ji Hee one of the snacks I had.

"So did you get lost?" She teases me.

"No, but I ran into someone and they helped me find a snack."

"Oh what'd they look like?"

"He was tall and when he smiled at me he had these dimples. And he also spoke English."

"So first you get lost in the street and you meet a random guy and ask him for help not to mention he was pretty handsome, then you run into another guy and he helps you. Wow, you're getting the guys fast."

"Its not my fault. Oh and who was that guy that took me to you? He said that he was going there when I asked him how to get there."

"That was someone who worked there. But you finally admit that you got lost this morning, huh?"

"No I just needed to know what street I was on. I wasn't lost."

"Stubborn, aren't we?" She laughs as I pout and playfully smack her arm.


	2. Photography and Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are Korean

My second day in Korea started earlier due to me waking up early. Since I was already up I decided to make breakfast for me an Ji Hee. By the time she woke up I was already done cooking. We sat done to eat and since it's still summer I went with her to Bighit.

"Hey Ji Hee I'm going to go look around for awhile."

"Ok call me if you need anything." I gave her a thumbs up and then left with my camera that I brought.

I went to go look at the rivers and take some pictures there first.

 _"Hey are you a tourist?"_  I jump a bit when I hear someone talking behind me since I was focused on taking pictures. I turn around and see two guys standing there and one of them had a camera too.

"Sorry, Korean isn't good." I tell them but they don't understand so I pull out my phone and open the translator up and type what I just said. When they hear it they look at me and smile.

"You, uh, vistor?" The one that doesnt have the camera says in English.

"No, just moved." This time they understood, at least I think they did. 

The one with the camera opens his mouth then shuts it, probably not knowing how to say something, then he points to my phone which still had the translator on. I hand it to him and he starts typing something.

'Do you want to help us with taking pictures?' The phone said and I look over at them and see that they're both smiling at me. They both look nice and they eager to take some pictures. So I nod my head in agreement. The one with light strawberry color hair took my hand and we went by some trees and one of them has me stand and pose a certain way, while the other one gets the camera ready. They take a couple pictures and then they let me take a couple with them. We were laughing and having fun until one of our stomachs started to growl.

They asked if i wanted to join them for lunch and I agreed.

"You good," the one with the camera started to talk but then he held his camera up.

"Oh I'm good at taking pictures?" He nodded and then smiled.

I pointed at him, "You too."

When we were in the middle of eating I got a call from Ji Hee.

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you right now?"

I asked the two guys what the place was called and they answered. "Jungsik Seoul. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to send someone to pick you up there's supposed to be some bad weather soon and I don't want you out there by yourself."

"I'm not by myself, I'm with these two guys I was taking pictures with."

One of the guys got on a translator and asked if i needed to go and I nodded. Then they typed again.

"Well then do you think they could walk you here?"

'We can take you if you want' the translator said and they were both nodding.

"Yeah they said they could."

Ok I'll see you later then, bye!"

"Bye!"

"Where you go?"

"Bighit. You know where that is?"

They both smile at each other and nod. We get our food to go and then leave. When we walk out they put a mask on, but I don't question it since a lot of people have them on.

When we get there I wave to Ji Hee and see comes over to us.

She looks over at the two guys and smiles at them then turns back to me.

"So you guys get any good pictures?"

"They took some pictures of me and I took some of them and we both have pictures of all three of us. It was really fun."

"I'm glad. _Thank you guys for bringing her here."_ She tells them and they nod then they leave and into the elevator.

"Do they work here too?"

She nodded and then we went to one of the tables. I gave her my camera and she looked through the pictures while I ate.

"I told you your getting all the guys!" She told me after she was done looking through the pictures. "You look cute in these too."

"I'm not getting the guys and thanks."

"Ok then how did you meet them?"

"I was taking pictures of the river and then they came up behind me. They said something in Korean, I told them I'm not that good at it. I then got my translator out and said it again. Then they asked in English if I was a 'visitor'. After I said I moved they asked if I wanted to help them take pictures, so I said yes. The one with light strawberry colored hair took my hand and we left to take them."

"So you are getting all the guys. Plus you don't even know there names."

"Shi-I mean crap. I forgot to ask them that." She looks at me and already knows what I was about to say at first. "Hey I didn't say it!"

"You're safe this time." We both laugh and then she gets back to work. An hour later and it starts to rain out.

I get my camera and go to the windows and take some pictures of the rain. They turn out really good. When I go back to sit down I get my sketch book out of my bag and start to draw the room. After a few minutes I take my phone and ear buds out to play some music. I stay in the same spot, barely even moving much, drawing until Ji Hee is done with work.

When I look over to see where Ji Hee was I jump because someone was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked the guy while scooting away a bit.

"Sorry, uh,  _I didnt mean to scare you."_  When he takes his mask off I recognize him from the Convienence store.

"Your the guy I ran into yesterday, aren't you?" He looks at me and he is surprised.

"Oh that sweet snack girl!" I laugh a bit at the nickname.

"Yeah I am. So wh-" Ji Hee starts to call me over by the door, meaning we are leaving. " Sorry I have to go." I waved at him and he smiled back showing his dimples.

"Who was that?"

"He's the one I ran into at the Convienence store."

"Oh ok." She turns around but I catch her smirking at me.

When we got home it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. I sat on my bed uploading the pictures I took today onto my laptop. I printed off the ones of the rain so I could hang those up. That all took about an hour to do because there was a lot of pictures to upload and it took at least 2 minutes for each one and printing the pictures off and hanging up took about 5 minutes.

Since I didn't eat all the snacks I had bought yesterday I had them on my desk so I took one to eat. I also started my lesson online to learn Korean which was going to be easy since I learn really fast, plus since I'm already fluent in Japanese it should be a bit easier to learn. I study for about 30 minutes before Ji Hee calls for me.

"Yeah?" I say as I walk into the living room.

"Come and sit down." I go over and sit next to her. "When I was looking at the pictures I saw one from your house." I go wide eyed because I forgot that I even had pictures from there. "I know how you're trying to forget but I need to know if you're really ok. I left because of how I was being treated and so I know what it's like. You can talk to me about it."

"I know I can talk to you. I'm actually getting better. The marks are healing faster than I thought too. That picture you saw, I-I didn't know it was still there. But really I'm fine. Like you said though, I am trying to forget it but I don't think that it will ever go away. The memories or the pain, at least emotionally it won't. But I'm fine."

"Well I hope you can make some friends here." She pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a little bit.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight ok?" I say to her as I pull away from the hug.

"Ok, you better make something good."

"Trust me, I was with my grandma who was from Mexico and she taught me how to make this. It was the most delicious thing I've ever had."

"Ok then go make it and I am going to go hang some more of your things up on the wall."

"Ok they're still in the box and if there are copies of some then you can have it."

"Thanks." She pats my shoulder as she stands to leave.

I go into the kitchen and start to cook. Since it takes awhile to make everything we have to eat around 8:30.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

The next day when we get Bighit I sit at my usual table and take my phone, sketch book, and some pencils out. I put my ear buds in and play my music and then start to draw. I draw for about and hour before I notice someone walking right up to me.

 _"Hey are you Sacraía?"_ The man in a suit asks.

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Ji Hee wants me give this to you."_ He puts a medium sized bag on the table and I thank him for it before he leaves.

"What is this?" I mumble to myself. When I open it I look inside and see that it's full of pencils and other art supplies. There was also a card, so I grabbed it and took it out to read.

'Happy Birthday Sacaría! I hope these are the right supplies. Well there is something else if you open the box. -Ji Hee' I reread the card and then look inside the bag and see the box. When I open it it's full of money and a note that says to go get some new clothes if I wanted to. When I look over at her she only glances since she was talking to someone.

**~M~(Me)**

**I'll be back later!**

**~Ji~(JiHee)**

**Ok :)**

I pack my things up into my bag and then I get up to leave. While I look at my phone for directions I accidentally run into someone, but this time it's two people. One of them had broad shoulders and the other one was shorter than him.

_"Sorry I didn't mean too."_

_"It's fine are you ok?"_

_"Yeah."_ I look up at him and see that he was already looking at me. _"Could you tell me where the uh,_ clothes store, _is?"_

They both look at me weirdly, probably since I said clothes store in english but I don't know the Korean word for it.

"Umm, clothes," I point to my clothes and then on of the stores nearby, "store." 

"Ah! Follow me." The shorter guy knew what I was talking about so he took me to one of the stores.

When we got to one they turned around to face me. "Here, store."

_"Thank you!"_

They both nod and then leave. They both had a mask on but I could tell that they were smiling when I thanked them.

Well I went inside and found some shorts, tank tops, and some other clothes. Once I bought the clothes I went to go and get something for Ji Hee since she's the who wanted me to come live with her.

When I was on my way back I had to remember which corner I needed to turn at. When I was almost at the building one of the bags ripped and all the supplies that I bought feel out. I set my other bags down and started to pick them up when someone came over and helped me. When I looked up to see who it was the guy had everything in his arms.

 _"Where do you need to go?"_ He asked me while smiling. This time I could understand most of what he was saying. When I pointed to the building he nodded and started to walk so I grabbed the other bags and followed right behind him.

When we got inside I went to the table and he set all the supplies down.

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem. You draw a lot?"_ I couldn't understand the last part of what he said and he somehow knew that.  _"Draw."_ He acted like he was scribbling something and I realized what he ment.

_"Yeah."_

_"May I see one?"_  He pointed to the new sketch book I bought, so I grabbed my bag off my back and took the one I was using earlier out and hand it to him.

 _"You can look."_  He takes the book and opens it up. He looks amazed by all the pages that are filled with something.

 _"Beautiful!"_ He says when he looks at the one from today, which was just a reflection of the window next to me.  _"What's your name?"_

"Sacaría. W _hat about you?"_

 _"Jimin. Sacaría these are beautiful. Was this one today?"_  He points to one of them, and I nod. 

 _"I have more online."_ He stares at me while I get a small piece of paper out and write down the website that I post my drawings on. When I'm done writing I hand him the paper and he takes it.

 _"Thanks, I have to go. Will you be here tomorrow?"_ I nod and he gives me a big smile making his eyes shut, then he leaves to go to the elevator. 

After he leaves I go and find Ji Hee so I could give her the small gift I got her. But instead of me finding her, she already found me. She was at the table waiting for me to turn around.

"You don't get all the guys huh?"

"I dropped my stuff and he saw so he decided to help me. Wouldn't you help someone if their arms were full and yours weren't?"

"Still, you get all the guys."

"Whatever, here I have something for you." I hand her the small box. "Its meaningful if you really think about it."

She opens it and her eyes widen a bit. "Thank you." It was a necklace that had a small dog charm. The dog represented her helping me when I was younger. She was always barking at the other kids when we went to school together because they were bullying me. So we made a small joke about her being my guardian dog.

"Ok well I'm going to have to go with this band for a photo shoot and they know that I have you here and said that you can come with us if you want. Plus you can see things that could help you with photography too."

"Really? But where do I put all of this stuff."

"They have a spot where you could put it." She takes two bags and we go put my stuff away and then we go and leave to where the shooting is.

When we get there it's just some of the staff, director, and cameraman.

"Can I go sit down over there?" I point to a spot where I won't be noticed much and its out of the way.

"Yeah I'll be back I need to go check with some people. Call if you need me." I nod and then we both walk away.

When I get to the spot I get my phone out so I could check on the website I have my drawings on. Since I sell some of the drawings I have to make sure people are still able to pay online since I changed the bank account to my new one. There's one person who wants to buy my latest drawing that I put one there yesterday.

Since they're not starting I put my ear buds in and play some music. I go to Instagram and see that people are commenting about how good the pictures of the river and rain are and asking where I was. On all of my accounts I use nicknames and I never put my real name on my drawings either. Everyone who likes my drawings or pictures all know me by my nicknames. The only people who know what my name is and what I do are Ji Hee, my closest friends Kanata and Aoi, and now Jimin.

Subconsciously while I was listening to music and thinking, I started to hum and I guess someone heard because I could hear someone walking right up to me. I pause my music and when I look up its Jimin.

 _"Are you stalking me now?"_ He asks has sit squats down next to me.

"What?" I couldn't understand what the third word was so all I understood was 'are you me now'.

"You following me now?" He said in English and looking at me to see if the words are right.

 _"No, my aunt works here. She brought me with her."_ He nods his head.

 _"What are you listening to?"_ He points to my ear buds.

 _"Here."_  I hand him one ear bud and then unpaused my music. He listened for a bit before taking it out.

 _"I like it."_ He smiles at me.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Recording._ _"_  he points down to where the camera was.

"Oh, are you,  _are you in the band?"_  He nods and then I could feel myself burn up a bit.

 _"Jimin! We're about to start!"_ Someone from the other side of the room yelled.

 _"I got to go. Bye!"_ He smiled and then stood up to leave.

_"Bye."_

So he's in a band and I didn't even know? I feel so embarrassed right now and I know my face was bright red, luckily though no one can really see me from here. When I look over to where Jimin went I see 6 other people join him. I recognize 3 of them, the two from the photo session and one from the Convienence store and at the building.

When they are done with the shooting I try to go find Ji Hee so we could leave, but someone found me first. They came up to me and put their arm around my shoulder, I turn my head to see none other than Jimin right next to me.

_"Hi."_

_"Hey Sacaría. So how did we do?"_

_"Pretty good I guess."_

Since he had his arm around me he practically guided me to somewhere.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Just over here. You're looking for Ji Hee right?"_ I nod my head and he then takes me into a room. When I walk in Ji Hee is sitting on a couch and there were other people there, more specifically the band Jimin was in.

"Hey Sacaría!"

When I walk further in the room 3 of them I already recognize so I wave at them and they wave back.

 _"You don't know their names do you?"_ Jimin asked and I understood most of what he was saying so I shook my head no. _"Ok when I say your name stand up. Namjoon. Jin. Jungkook. Tae. J-hope. Yoongi."_ They all stood when their name was called. _"Do you know any of them?"_ I nodded my head.

 _"I know uh, Namjoon?"_ He stood up so I could remember who he was. _"Jungkook? And J-hope?"_ They stood up as well and I nodded in confirmation that it was them.

 _" Ah! I remember you!"_ I think it was Tae who said it since that's the name he stood up to. _"I was the one who helped you get to Bighit. Remember me?"_

I look over at Ji Hee and she translates for me. When she finishes I look at him and the first guy I met pops into my head and then I remember him. _"Yeah I remember you."_

 _"Did you forget about us? We met you earlier today. How can you not remember this perfect face?!"_ Everyone groans when Jin, I'm pretty sure, says this.

Again Ji Hee translates for me and I remember the other two from earlier today. I point over to Yoongi, I think it was his name, and say,  _"You're the one who showed me to the uh."_ I stop since I didn't know the word for clothes store.

 _"Clothes store."_ Yoongi said.

_"Yeah."_

_"So you've met all of us before."_

"Yeah but what band are you guys?"

Ji Hee translate what I said to them and they all look at me, a surprised face on all of them, except Yoongi he just looks at his phone still.

"Sacaría, this is BTS. Have you heard of them?" I shake my head and she understands why.

"Sorry I've only ever listened to old music." While Ji Hee translates to them Namjoon came over to me with his hand reaching out to me.

"May I see your phone?"

I hand it to him and he starts to do something.

"Here, listen." He hands it back to me and I put my ear buds on and then play the music.

A few minutes later I take my ear buds out.

 _"That's really good. I like it."_ I smile at them and they all smile back.

"Oh I forgot to tell them!  _Guys Sacaría is my niece. She moved here from the state's three days ago. I hope you guys won't make any problems for her."_

 _"So she's the one you were telling us about last week?"_ J-hope says.

_"Yes. And just so you know she has really protective friends and aunt. She's also stronger than you think."_

_"She's really talented too. She draws really good."_ Jimin said but I didn't understand anything they're talking about so I just stood there messing with my fingers.

 _"She can also take amazing pictures."_ Jungkook said J-hope nods.

 _"Yes she is really talented. So don't you dare hurt her. Any of you."_ She points and playfully glares at all of them.

When she sees me she waves me over to her so I leave Jimins side and go over.

"Told you. You do get all the guys." She whispers into my ear and I playfully smack her arm and she starts to laugh.


	4. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean.

While I'm sitting on one of the couches the boys are all talking about things that I can't understand so I just get onto my phone. I scroll through Instagram and look through the comments on the drawings and photos I have on there. While I was distracted someone came over and snatched my phone put of my hands.

"Hey!" Tae was the one who had it and he was looking at the picture I took yesterday.

 _"Did you take this?"_ I look over to see if Ji Hee could translate but she apparently left. So I look over at Namjoon who I knew could speak English.

"He wants to know if you took it."

"Yeah yesterday." He goes over to show the other guys and they all looked amazed by it. While I was distracted by Tae someone came over and sat on the couch next to me. When I turn Jimin is smiling next to me.

"Do you have book?" He acted out drawing again. I knew what he ment so I grabbed my bag and pulled my sketch book out and hand it to him. He flips through it and then shows everyone the picture of the reflection with the window.

 _"You really are talented."_ Jin says from the couch next to the one I'm one. Namjoon who was sitting next to him smacked his arm. I laugh when I see him do this.

 _"Your laugh is cute Sacaría."_ Jimin says from next to me and I could feel my face burn a little when he said it. Luckily though no one notices my face, except for Jimin making his face red a bit too.

 _"Sacaría, how old are you? I'm proabably older."_ Tae asks me while handing back my phone.

_"I just turned 18 today."_

_"Oh Happy Birthday!"_ They all tell me and Jimin wraps his arm around me and gives me a small hug.

"Is that American age?" Namjoon asked

"Yeah, Korean age I'm 20."

"Then you're the youngest out of all of us."

"Cool. So what about the rest of you then?"

"Well Jin is the oldest at 27, Yoongi 26, J-hope and I are both 25, Jimin and Tae are 24 and Jungkook is the youngest at 22."

"Ok."

We talk a bit with Namjoon helping me translate some things. When we were talking one of them thought of exchanging numbers, so I handed them my phone and they handed my their phone to add the numbers.

 _"Bye!"_  

 _"Bye!"_ They all yell while I leave.

"So how was it. Did you like hanging out with them?"

"Yeah. But when you saw Tae, Jungkook, J-hope and Jimin why didn't you tell me who they were? I mean I knew Jimin but not what he did."

"I wanted you to make your own friends without much of my help. The only thing I did to help was bring you here. Plus I only thought you knew those four since I saw you with them. I didn't even know about the other three."

"Thanks for bringing me then. I really hope I can be friends with them."

"Just be careful if you ever go out in public with them though. They have a lot of fans. Also we should go grab your stuff from Bighit."

I laughed at her and we went to go get my things.

When we got home I showed her all the new clothes I got. When I finished her I went to go put the clothes away and then I started to sort out all of my art supplies. I had a section in the room where I kept all of the supplies, but with all the new ones I got today I needed to put some in the closet for some more space.

After I sorted them I sat down and started to sketch the room. Since I don't have anything to for the summer this is probably going to be the most relaxed one I've ever had.

30 minutes pass while I'm still sketching the room. When I was about to start the final drawing I get a text.

**~TaeTae:D~** _**Hey!** _

**~Me~** _**Hey what's up?** _

**~TaeTae:D~** _**We wanted to know if you want to hang out tomorrow with us?** _

**~Me~** _**umm hold on.** _

 

**~Me~could I go hang out with Tae and the others tomorrow?**

**~Ji~ yeah no problem you don't have to ask tho**

**~Me~ ok.:)**

 

**~Me~ _yeah I can_**

**~TaeTae:D~ _will you be at Bighit?_**

**~Me~ _yeah_**

**~Taetae:D~ _ok see you tomorrow:))_**

 

When I put my phone down I get another text.

**_~Chimchim~_ [picture attachment](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/7/8/6l52goveb7.jpg)**

**~Me~ Are you going to send these from now on?**

**~Chimchim~ Ofcourse:D**

**~Me~ 😐**

**~Chimchim~😁**

 

I set my phone down and no one texts me this time. I finish my sketch and then go see if Ji Hee needs any help with dinner.

The next day we get up as usual and I make breakfast for both of us. After I get changed I grab my bag and put my sketch book and a pencil in it then I grab my phone and earbuds. It takes us 5 minutes to get to Bighit from the house.

"Sacaría you can go to dorm the boys are already there." Ji Hee tells me while we walk inside.

"Ok, but how do I get there?"

"Oh right. I'll take you, just let me put my stuff away."

"Ok." I go and sit at a table while she leaves to put her things up.

When she came back she took us to the elevator and waited. After we got off the elevator we went down the hall and to a door, she knocked and it took a minute for someone to open it.

 _"Hey Ji Hee, Sacaría!"_ Jimin was the one who opened the door.

_"Hey Jimin. Now if I hear that she got hurt even the slightest bit, you better keep one eye open in your sleep."_

I don't understand what she said other than the greeting, but Jimin nods at her and moves aside for me to walk in.

"Bye Ji Hee!" She waves at me and then turns to leave.

 _"How are you?"_  Jimin asks as we walk in.

_"I'm good. You?"_

_"I'm good."_

While I wasn't paying attention around me I hear someone running towards me. I turn around to see who it is but when I do they run right into me making me fall backwards. When I realise that I feel arms wrap around me. Jimin was still behind me.

 _"Sacaría Are you ok!? Tae why are you running?"_ Jimin practically yelled.

 _"I'm sorry Sacaría! I was trying to get away from Jungkook."_ I understood most of what he said, 'Sorry Sacaría, get away Jungkook'.

 _"Its fine. Jimin you can let go now."_  I tell them both.

 _"Oh sorry I forgot."_ Jimin says as he lets me go.

_"Tae what did Jungkook do?"_

_"More like what did Tae do?"_ This I did understand and I laughed a bit.

While Tae was starting to explain Jungkook comes in the room and Tae goes behind me to hide. I start to laugh while Jimin tries to get me away from them and Jungkook tries to get Tae, while he just uses me as a ~~small~~  shield.

After Jimin frees me from them we go and sit on the couch.

 _"Is this, umm, normal?"_  I had to think of how to say normal and I'm pretty sure I got it right.

 _"No."_ I look at him confused a bit and he just laughs.  _"Its worse than this."_

"Oh."

We both laugh for a couple seconds before the other two come over and sit down. They ask me some questions and I ask them some too, sometimes needing the translator but not a whole lot. We talk for about 10 minutes before the other guys come out of their rooms.

"Sacaría, how does Laser Tag sound?" Namjoon asks while he comes over to sit on the couch.

"Uh, I've never played Laser Tag before, so it should be fun." He looks over at me with a surprised face. The others wanted to know what I said so he told them and they gave me the same face as Namjoon.

 _"You've never played Laser Tag before?"_  Tae asked me and Namjoon translated for me, and I shook my head.

 _"You know what it is though right?"_  Jungkook asked me and I understood what he said.

_"I'm not that stupid."_

"Don't worry well help you." Namjoon said.

When we got to the place we divided into groups: Me, Jimin, Jungkook, and Namjoon as the red team, Tae, Jin, Yoongi, and J-hope as the blue team. While we went to get the vests on I was struggling with tightening the belt. Jimin apparently saw me and came over.

"You need help?" He asked in English.

I nodded my head and he went in front of me and started to help. After he got it tightened everyone else was already done. We went into the room and once again I needed help with how to use the gun. Jimin saw me again and he went behind me and placed my hands in the right spot.

While he was showing me someone whistled and we both turned around.

 _"Jimin-ah you're already flirting with her."_  Jungkook came up to us and said.

It was probably something embarrassing since Jimin blushed.  _"Ya! I'm just helping her since she doesn't know how to use it!"_

 _"Looks more like flirting to me, but at least you're finally taller than someone."_  I wasn't able to understand what they were talking about but I did know what the last thing Jungkook said.

 _"It's not my fault I'm short!"_  I told him while pouting, and he just started to laugh.

"Namjoon what were they talking about? All I understood was him saying Jimin was finally taller than someone." I asked Namjoon who was laughing a little behind Jungkook.

"Jungkook was saying how it looked like Jimin was flirting with you." He told me and started to laugh again.

"You know I should have chosen Tae instead of you Jungkook." Namjoon translated to Jungkook and he just smirked at me then turned back to Jimin.

While we were playing I only needed help a few times in the beginning but in the end we still won.

"Sacaría are you sure this is your first time playing?" Namjoon asked while we took the vests off.

"Yeah. I wasn't allowed to leave my house other than school so I've never been able to play."

"Then how are you so good at playing this. You were mainly the one hitting them."

"I learn fast."

 _"You were awesome Sacaría!"_ Jimin said when he came over to where me and Namjoon were talking.

" _Thanks Jimin. You were good too._ Jimin was the one who showed me some secret spots that I could go into since I was small enough" I told Jimin and then turned to Namjoon.

"See it's good that you're smaller than all of us." We both laughed for a couple seconds and then we all left.

"Sacaría wear this." Namjoon handed me a mask when we exited the building.

"Thanks." I didn't question him since I know how they have fans around here.

 _"Isn't that Jungkook?"_ Someone whispered and pointed when we walked past them.

_"Is it really? Wait who's that girl with them?"_

_"I don't know. Let's try to get closer."_  They started to walk towards us so I poked Jimin who was next to me.

_"What's wrong?"_

I pointed slightly to the two girls trying to catch up with us. When he saw them he switched side's with me and he put his hat on me. He then leaned over to tell the others and they got closer together so they couldn't see me. Tae also handed me his sunglasses, since they were big it almost covered my whole face.

"Namjoon if they ask say that I'm a your families friend's daughter. I'm short enough to make it believable." He nodded and tried his best to not laugh at the last part.


	5. Movies and Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

The two girls finally caught up to us despite us walking even faster.

 _"Hi! Could we please get a picture with you guys?"_ One of the girls asked.

 _"Sorry but we're with my family friend's daughter and she isn't allowed to be in any pictures."_ Namjoon told the girls and they just looked over at me.

_"We won't get her in the pictures."_

_"Sorry but we're in a rush right now. We need to get her home before she gets even more sick."_ Jimin told them

Just to help them out I made it look like I was about to puke.  _"Joonie I don't feel so good."_

_"Ok just hold on a bit longer. We'll be home shortly."_

_"I'm sorry but we need to go now."_ Jin told them as he ushered us away from them.

 _"I didn't know that you were good at acting."_  Jungkook said teasing me a little.

_"Leave me alone. Plus that's not the first time I've had to pretend to be sick."_

_"Well I'm still surprised Jimin didn't laugh when you said that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well he likes to laugh when he tries to lie sometimes."_

_"Oh. Well anyway let's just get back to the dorm. I don't like being watched by those girls behind us."_  Jin looked behind us and saw that the two girls were still following us.

 _"How could you tell they were following us? You didn't even look back."_ I couldn't understand what he said so I looked at Namjoon and he translated for me.

 _"Oh um, I can just tell when someone is following or watching me."_  I tell them and then we just talked about the laser tag game from earlier.

When we got back they handed me a drink. I sat down on the couch and then pulled out my sketch book.

 _"What are you drawing?"_ J-hope asked as he sat next to me.

 _"I don't know yet. Maybe just the room._ _"_  I told him as I grabbed the pencil from a pocket in my bag.

_"Cool. Ooh! What about drawing me?"_

_"Uh sure."_  I turn my body so I could face him and he makes a silly face.

It took me about 10 minutes to get all the outlines. Then it took me another 15 minutes for the details.

 _"Ok, done."_ I flip the book over to show him and he looks amazed by it.

_"This is amazing! And it only took you 25 minutes to do it!"_

_"What did you draw?"_ Jimin comes up behind me and sits down. J-hope hands me the book back and then I turn around and hand it over to Jimin.  _"Did you draw this right now?"_

I nod at him and he gets the same expression as J-hope on his face. After that Jimin wanted me to draw him, so I spent another 25ish minutes drawing. After I showed Jimin the drawing we decided to watch a movie.

 _"Jimin where's the bathroom?"_  I whispered to him during the begining of the movie.

Instead of answering me he stood up quietly and waved for me to follow him. I stood up quickly and went over to him as quietly as possible.

 _"Thanks Jimin."_ I told him as we reached the bathroom.

 _"No problem."_  He gave me a big smile and then left.

After I used the bathroom I went back to my spot on the couch. The movie wasn't that interesting to me but I tried to stay up during it, but during the middle of it I leaned my head on Jimins shoulder cause of how tired I was getting. I fell asleep sooner than I thought though.

When the movie was over I was half asleep since everyone started to talk.

 _"See I told you Jimin-ah was flirting with her."_ I'm pretty sure the voice belonged to Jungkook.

 _"Be quiet Jungkook! Let them sleep."_ J-hope I know for sure said this since it was coming from next to me.

_"Well Ji Hee probably won't like to see this."_

_"Just don't say anything to her about it."_ This time I think it was Namjoon who spoke.

I was to tired though to process what they were saying so I just fell back asleep.

When I woke up I didn't see any of them, but when I tried to pick my head up I realised something was on me. I glanced over to my left and saw Jimin, just sleeping with his head on my head which was on his shoulder.

 _"Jimin. Jimin get up."_  I shook his arms a bit and all that happened was him pulling me into his side even more.  _"Hey Jimin."_  I shook his arms with more force this time and it worked.

He picked his head up and looked at me drowsly, eyes still half shut.

 _"Uh, Jimin can you let me go?"_  I asked him while looking down at his arms that were still around me.

 _"Oh, sorry."_  He let go of me and stood up.

 _"Do you know where everyone is?"_  I looked up at him.

 _"What time is it?"_  He asked as I stood up and pulled my phone out.

 _"Shit! It's already 9:30!"_ I said while grabbing my bag and putting my sketch book in it. I dialed Ji Hee's number and waited until she answered.

"Hey Sacaría, whats up?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm still at the dorms."

"Yeah, is anything wrong? Did they do something to you?"

"No nothing happened."

"Ok I'll be there just go wait in the lobby downstairs."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and ran out of the room going to the stairs instead of using the elevator. I needed to be in an open space and not a closed in room. It didn't take as long as the elevator so I was able to get in the lobby faster. I waited there for about 5 minutes before Ji Hee texted me she was here. When I got up to leave I heard someone call my name. I couldn't tell who it was because my mind was everywhere. I didn't turn to see who it was instead I just ran outside and got in the car.

"Hey what happened? Why were you running?"

"Nothing it's-it's really nothing. Can we just go?" She nodded her head and started to pull away. When I looked at the side view mirror I saw someone standing by the doors. I couldn't tell who though since tears had started to form in my eyes.

When we got back home Ji Hee took me to the couch and sat me down.

"Sacaría, what happened? I got a call earlier from Namjoon saying that you fell asleep and now you're on the verge of crying."

"Nothing happened really. It's just I got scared."

"What did you get scared of? Did one of the boys try to do something?"

I shook my head. "No it's just mom and dad never let go anywhere, but if they did let me go and I got back late..." My voice trailed off and the tears started to fall.

"Hey, they are not your parents, ok? The second that they made you feel like anything other than happy they stopped being your parents. They didn't have any reason to even lay a finger on you."

"I fell asleep on Jimins shoulder and when I woke up he had his head on mine asleep too. I tried to wake him up but he just pulled me closer to him, but I didn't mind though."

"Hey it's ok. They would never hurt you if they know what's good for themselves. Listen once you get to know them better these feelings from the past are going to get smaller. They won't ever disappear but they will get smaller and easier to handle. Nothing can go away, not the scars, not the feelings, but they will get smaller. The scars will start to fade a bit each day, and the feelings will get smaller every second of the day."

I nod my head. "Can you sing me a song?"

"Of course.  _'Snowflakes are falling And you are getting farther away I miss you (I miss you) I miss you (I miss you) How much more do I have to wait? How many more days do I have to stay up all nights? Until I can see you? (until I can see you?) Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?) Until this cold winter ends And the spring comes again And until the flowers bloom again Please stay there a little longer Please stay there'..."_

I fell back to sleep eventually while Ji Hee sang and ran her hand through my hair.

When I woke up the next day I was in my room on my bed. My phone was on the nightstand next to my bed, I grabbed it to see what time it was. It was already almost 11am, meaning Ji Hee had already left for work.

I get up to go get a drink and found a note on the dinning table.

'I already left for work and there's some money on your desk to get some take out for lunch- Ji Hee'.

I put the note down and went over to the fridge and got some orange juice. I went back to my room and picked my phone up since there were a lot of notifications on it. Most of them were from J-hope, Tae, and Namjoon asking if I was alright. Jimin texted me a couple times asking if he did something wrong and that he was sorry if he did. Even Yoongi texted me asking me to come visit him at his studio, that was the most recent one too.

I decided to walk over to his studio since he seems the most calm out of all of them, and that's really all I need right now. When I got there I knocked and waited for the door to open.

 _"Hey Yoongi. Why did yo-"_ That was all I said before someone came out really fast and hugging me.

 _"Jimin!"_ I heard Yoongi yell from inside, meaning that I was being hugged by Jimin.

 _"Jimin please let me go."_  He immediately let me go and then backed away so I could walk inside."

 _"Sacaría, is it all right if we talk about what happened last night? If you don't want to it's fine."_ Yoongi said from his chair.

 _"Jimin could I talk to him privately?"_  He looked at me with sadness in his eyes then nodded and left closing the door behind him.

 _"Did he do something to you last night?"_  Yoongi asked when I sat down.

_"No he did nothing wrong. It's just...what happened to me in the past creeped up into my head and freaked me out."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Well practically I was abused starting around 5 and I was never allowed to go anywhere other than school. But sometimes I was allowed to go but if I didn't get home in time they would beat me. I never had any friends other than two people who I grew up with. So when I saw what time it was last night it scared the hell out of me. Jimin had done nothing wrong, I was perfectly fine with him until I saw the time."_  Yoongi listened to me and never tried to interrupt. He nodded his head a couple times too.

 _"So Jimin did nothing wrong and it's because of what's happened in the past that made you freak out, right?"_  I nodded my head.  _"Would it be fine if told the others that? I won't say what happened to you though."_

_"Yeah, that's fine."_

_"Ok, and if you ever want to talk about anything similar to this you can talk to me."_

_"Thank you Yoongi. Really."_  He nodded and smiled at me before.  _"Do you think that I could talk to Jimin in here with you?"_

_"Yeah, but are you sure you want me in here?"_

I nodded my head and he called Jimin and told him to come over here. A few minutes passed before he got here.

 _"Jimin can we talk?"_ He looked at me and then walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

_"Did I do something wrong last night?"_

I shake my head at him.  _"You did nothing wrong. It's just, some things have happened to me in the past and I freaked out when I saw the time. Things had creeped back into my head and they made me scared."_

We look at each other and I try not to cry when I see all the hurt I caused him.

_"Seriously you didn't do one thing wrong. I actually felt comfortable when you pulled me closer to you, it's just how I was raised that made me scared."_

He looks down and I could feel the tears starting to fall. He looked back up and when he saw me crying a tear fell down his cheek as well. He hugged me and I just put my head on his chest and cry. We stay like this until I heard Yoongi walk over to us. When I looked up he had a box of tissues in his hand, handing it to me.

I pulled away from the hug first and grabbed the tissues. I started to wipe my tears when I suddenly got a text from Tae.

**~TaeTae:D~[Picture Attachment](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/7/10/5x3tqb3cmt.jpg)**

When I looked at the picture I laughed a little and Jimin and Yoongi both looked at me with a confused face so I showed them the picture and they laughed too.

**~Me~ _Are you trying to cheer me up?_**

**~Taetae:D~ _Well did it work?_**

**~Me~ _It did thank you :)_**

**~Taetae:D~ :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Ji Hee sang?


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

"Hey Sacaría are you still looking for a job?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Well I heard from a friend that they were hiring at their cafe. It's not the best salary but it's pretty decent."

"Oh could you give me the name? I could go tomorrow."

"Yeah remind me later and I'll give you their number."

"Ok thanks."

A week has passed since that day with Jimin. He's still nervous around me but once we start to talk for awhile he starts to be himself. Everyone else understands what happened and they didn't ask any questions. I've hung out with them 2 other times but they were whole days since they didn't have any practices or recordings. Today I was going to go with Ji Hee to a photo shoot the boys have.

While we were waiting to leave I got a text from my friend Aoi.

~Aoi<3~ Hey Sacaría! you moved to Seoul right?  
~Me~ yeah why?  
~Aoi<3~ Well me and Kanata just moved here! We were wondering if you wanted to hang out today?  
~Me~ Yeah totally! could we meet after 3 tho?  
~Aoi<3~ Yeah no problem. I'll see you later then.  
~Me~ ok bye!  
~Aoi<3~ Bye!

"Sacaría! Come on we're leaving now." Ji Hee said as she stood by the door.

I stood up and grabbed my bag off the table and went over to her.

When we got to the place the shoot is at I look around and take my camera out to take some pictures of my own. While I was about to take one somebody jumps in front of my camera.

"Fuck!" That was all I was able to say before they took my camera and started to take some pictures of me.

 _"Sacaría You look good in these."_ I heard a deep voice say and recognized it as Tae since his was the deepest among them all.

 _"Tae what are you doing? I thought you guys were still getting ready?"_ I ask him as I try to get my camera back, but since I'm so short and he's holding it up high I can't reach it.

_"Well I got done first and then I saw you so I came over to see you. You're Korean is also getting a lot better, I didn't think you could learn it this fast."_

_"Thanks I guess. Anyways can I please have my camera back?"_ I asked while starting to pout. I learned from last time I hung out with them that he can't resist my pouty face, neither can Jimin, Jin and J-hope.

He looked down at me and then finally lowered his arm. "Fine only because you did the pouty face."

 _"Thank you!"_ I said while giving him a big smile.

"That's not going to work next time." He said as he picked me up and started to run.

 _"Hey Tae! Put me down!"_ I said trying not to laugh.

 _"Tae! What are you doing to Sacaría?! Put her down!"_ Jimin said as he came over to us and grabbed me off of Tae's shoulder.

 _"Thanks Jimin."_ I said to him as I went around him so Tae couldn't grab me again.

 _"Tae you really like to mess around with her huh?"_ Jungkook asked as he was walking towards us.

 _"Well she's an easier target than you and Jimin."_ Tae said while laughing, Jungkook joining him.

 _"Wow. I'm going to go find Namjoon and Jin. They are far better than you guys."_ I said teasingly while turning around.

 "Hey Sacaría come over here real quick." Ji Hee says next to the photographer.

"What's up?"

"This is the same camera as yours right?" She points to the one the photographer has and I nod my head. "Could you show him some of your pictures you've taken?"

"Yeah hold on." I grab my camera that was around my neck and skip over the pictures Tae took a bit ago. When I get to the ones I've taken I hand my camera over to them.

He looks through them and then hands the camera back to me.

 _"Do you think you could take the pictures for the boys? I somehow just hurt my hand really badly right now."_ He holds out the hand that he was holding the entire time. It looked really bad to be honest too.

_"Yeah, no problem. Are you going to get it checked out or are you staying?"_

_"I'll stay to instruct them on what to do, you just need to take the pictures."_

_"Ok."_

After I go and set my bag down I go back to where they were taking the first set of pictures.

 _"Sacaría, what happened to the photographer?"_ Jimin asks me while Tae looks at the pictures I just took on the monitor.

 _"Oh, uh, he hurt his hand somehow so they asked me to do it after he saw my pictures."_ I explain to him while Tae goes back and I get ready to take some more pictures. He hums back and watches Tae while he does different poses.

After awhile we get down with the pictures, all the staff around me compliments the pictures I took. I go to grab my bag after I helped them pick up all the equipment and put it away.

"Sacaría You're really good at taking pictures." Someone says from behind me but I don't recognize the voice at all.

I turn around and see a girl who was taller than me but looked younger than me.

"Uh, thanks." I say awkwardly, and pretty nervous since I've never seen her before.

"Oh sorry you probably think I'm weird since I know your name. I heard one of the staff call you that while they complimented you earlier."

"Oh ok."

"Well I better get going. Bye!"

"Bye."

She walks away and gets in a car then leaves. I ignore what just happened since I don't even know what happened and walk over to Jimin and Jin.

 _"Hey who was that girl you were talking to right now?"_ Jimin asks when I sit next to him.

 _"Uh, I don't know she never said what her name was. She just complimented the pictures I took and then left."_ I look back for some reason, not knowing what had happened.

 _"Hmm. Well it was probably one of the staff."_ Jin says.

"I don't think it was. All the staff here know my name because of Ji Hee, but she said that she heard one of them call me that earlier." I turn back around so I could see them and they look at me with concern in their eyes.

 _"Well, it doesn't matter any more since she left right?"_ Jimin asks.

 _"Yeah I guess so."_ I say then we start to talk about other things, but I feel like someone is watching me from behind. I turn around once more but there isn't anyone in sight.

We all leave after they get everything packed up. I still felt like someone was watching me the entire time we were there though. I went with the guys though since there was more room in there car.

They were all talking about the upcoming, how they were nervous and excited at the same time.

 _"Sacaría you're coming to the concert right?"_ Tae, who was sitting on my left, asked.

 _"Uh, I don't know. I've never been to one before."_ I face him while talking.

_"Well it's up to you. Oh, are you doing anything after this?"_

_"Uh, yeah. My friends just moved here and I was going to hang out with them."_

_"Ok. Do you need dropped anywhere?"_

_"Uh, hold let me ask her where to meet."_

He nods and then I pull out my phone text Aoi.

~Me~ Hey where do you want to meet?  
~Aoi<3~ You pick since I do t my way around here  
~Me~ oh right uh, I'll send you the address and I'll meet you there. It's a coffee shop btw  
~Aoi<3~ Ok!

I sent her the address to the one I usually go to.

 _"Could you take me here?"_ I show the address to the driver and he nods.

 _"Sacaría what's your friend like? We don't know much about you now that i think about."_ Tae asks me.

 _"Well Aoi and Kanata are twins who I grew up with. They would always help me out whenever I was in trouble. They are family to me."_ I say while smiling, thinking about all the times we got in trouble. _"Aoi she's fearless, bold, really pretty, and terrifying sometimes. But she's also really shy when she meets people for the first time. Unless someone else needed something she would always be shy."_

 _"She sounds pretty awesome, sort of like you."_ Jungkook, who was on my right, said.

 _"Thanks, but she is 1000% better than I am. So Kanata is her brother and he was one of those protective ones. Whenever he saw someone getting to close to her, mainly the boys, he would interfere with them. He was like that with me too, but it was more like if I looked uncomfortable around anything he would help me out. There was this one time when we were freshman and probably 15, I was walking home alone. Aoi had a rehearsal for a play and he was at practice for his club. While I was walking this guy from our school, who was a junior, saw me and walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me."_ I pause trying to remember what he said but couldn't remember exactly. The others were now staring at me waiting for me to continue. _"He said something like 'what is a pretty girl like you doing alone' or something. I pushed his arm off but he just wrapped it back around me. I then tell him, umm, somethings I shouldn't repeat."_ They all laughed.

 _"Wait, so you said something to him that you can't say in front of us? Damn you're more interesting than you look."_ Jungkook said after laughing.

 _"Well, Kanata had rubbed off on me and I may have just threatened to cut his, umm."_ I look over at Namjoon and he understands what I was trying to say, since I didn't know the word in Korean.

 _"She threatened to cut his 'limb' off."_ He told them with air quotes on limb. They all looked at me again for a couple seconds, some of them covered their crotch with their hands, then started to laugh.

_"Ok well back to the story, since I was so small compared to the guy he didn't take it as a threat. I got annoyed with him and then something happened at the right moment. Kanata came up behind us and pushed his arm off of my shoulders then punched him in the face. Right after that he picks me up bridal style and ran off so the guy couldn't get us. Even if he wanted to get us he couldn't though since Kanata knocked him out cold."_

_"What club was he in? How could a freshman do that?"_ Jungkook asks.

 _"I'm more concerned with why the guy didn't believe your threat."_ Jimin says. _"I mean with the way you act with Tae when he takes your camera. I'm pretty sure you really would do that."_

 _"Ha ha. I would only do that if I weren't friends with him. Plus Tae would just try to make me laugh somehow to stop me."_ I poke Tae in the side and he just laughs while nodding in agreement to what I said.

_"Aoi and Kanata were basically the ones who raised me. I act just like both of them, I could threaten you one minute then be all shy the next. I'm literally both of them mixed together."_

_"They're your family. That's how we are too. You could see all of our personalities in Jungkook since we helped raise him at 15."_ Tae said.

 _"I can tell. He teases me just like you do."_ I say as they both start to tickle me.

After a few seconds the car stops and I look out the window to see that we were at the coffee shop.

 _"Well I gotta go. Bye!"_ I smiled and waved at them as I got out. They all yelled bye as I shut the door.

I put on a mask when I walk away just in case someone sees me. I look ahead at the small shop and I see Aoi and Kanata inside at a table looking right at me. I run inside to get to them.

"Sacaría! How are you?" Aoi asks as I hug her.

"I'm good what about you?"

"I'm good." I pull away and look over to see Kanata standing by the table smiling.

"Kanata!" I ran over to him and hug him too, he hugs me back and let's out a small chuckle.

"Hey Sacaría."

"How are you? I haven't seen you since before the, um, accident." I got a little quiet as I said the last part.

"Hey it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." He says to me with a soothing voice.

"I know it's just...hard. You know? I mean, I just can't really believe that it happened. It happened so fast too."

"I know but I'm glad that you're ok." He smiles at me and his dimples came out, reminding me a little bit of Namjoon.

"So Sacaría who's car was that?" Aoi asks as we all sit down.

"Oh I was with my aunt Ji Hee and she took me to this photo shoot and they didn't have enough room in their car, so I went with the band and they dropped me off here."

"What band?"

"I don't think I should say since there is quite a lot of people here. Anyways how did you guys get here so fast?"

"Oh well we don't live that far from here. We got a taxi though since we didn't know where to go." Kanata says.

"Oh ok. Well why did you guys move here? I thought you were staying in America?"

"So we applied to a university here, but we didn't think that we would get accepted. Surprisingly though we did, so we moved." Aoi explains.

"Plus how could we leave you here alone? Remember what happened freshman year?" Kanata said.

I laugh a little bit. "How could I forget? You knocked him out and then carried me bridal style while running back to your house. It was really funny though, all the looks we got." We all laugh for a good 30 seconds.

"So how are you doing here? No one's bothered you right? Just say who and I'll get them for you." Aoi says as she cracks her knuckles.

"I am fine. I've made a few friends but you guys are still at the top of my list."

"Well I'm still going to get anyone who gets to close to you guys." Kanata points at us.

"Well maybe you should watch out for Aoi. I mean while at university you don't know who will get her since she's so pretty."

"Well then I should watch out for you even more then. I mean all the seniors were after you in high school. They only left you alone since my threats rubbed off on you and I was around."

"If they know who my aunt is I think I'll be fine. Ji Hee scares everyone, even me sometimes. She's really nice though."

"Well we should meet her then. Wanna go right now?" Aoi asks.

"Uh sure, she should still be at work since we got done pretty early today." They nodded and we stood up.

I bought a drink for her on my way out. We walked to Bighit since it was nice out. They talked about things that happened in America after I left. We all laughed and had fun, but I still felt like someone was watching me. I looked back a few times and saw no one watching us, at least I didn't  notice anyone looking at us.

It only took us a few minutes to bet to Bighit. When we got there I walked over to the desk and asked where Ji Hee was. The lady, Mi Na, told me that she was in the practice room with the guys.

 _"Hey Mi Na, do you think it would be fine e to take my two friends up there with me? They just moved here and they wanted to meet Ji Hee."_ I asked her before she went back to her computer.

_"Yeah. Just don't let them take any pictures or videos."_

_"Ok thank you!"_ I smiled at her and waved bye as I turned around and walked back to the other two.

"Ok so when we get up there you're not allowed to take any kind of video or picture. If they take one with you it's fine though." I explain to them as we go to the practice room. They both nod their heads.

When we get to the room I peek my head into to find Ji Hee, but instead of that I find Tae running towards me.

 _"Tae, hold on! I have my friends with me. They wanted to meet Ji Hee."_ I tell him while holding my arm out to try and stop him from crashing into me.

 _"Oh they can come in. Ji Hee went to grab some waters for us, she'll be back though."_ He explains as he walks over to us.

"Ok. Aoi, Kanata come in here."

They both walk in and look around the room, before they spot the seven boys around the room.

 _"Tae this is Suzuki Aoi and Kanata."_ I pointed to them when I said their names. _"Aoi, Kanata this is Kim Taehyung."_

 _"Hi!"_ Tae said with his boxy smile and small wave.

 _"Hi, nice to meet you."_ Kanata said smiling, and Aoi smiling next to him.

 _"You too. Follow me I'll introduce you to everyone."_ Tae said turning around.

They both looked at me and I motioned for them to follow him, which they did. Tae yelled at the boys sitting on and near the couch.

Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, and J-hope walked over to us.

 _"I'm Jimin the best looking in the group."_ Jimin said with a big smile.

 _"I'm Jin, the youngest in the group."_ He started to laugh

_"I'm J-hope the leader of the group."_

_"I'm Jungkook the oldest in the group."_

We all started to laugh while Jimin started to smack them on their arms.

 _"What happened?"_ Aoi asked while we were still laughing.

 _"Nothing. Ok so Jeon Jungkook,"_ I pointed at him. _"is the youngest out of all of them and the main vocalist. Kim Taehyung is the second youngest and is a vocalist too. Park Jimin is the third youngest and a vocalist too. That's the Maknae line. Kim Namjoon, uh."_ I look around for him.

"Oh sorry I'm right here." I turn around and see Namjoon and Yoongi walking towards us.

_"Namjoon is the fourth oldest and the leader, also a rapper. Jung Hoseok or J-hope is the third oldest, main dancer and rapper. Min Yoongi or Suga is the second oldest, and is also a rapper. And the oldest is Kim Seokjin, also a vocalist. That's the Hyung line."_

Aoi and Kanata look around at each of them.

_"Guys this is Suzuki Aoi and Kanata my friends, and this is BTS."_

_"Hi. Nice to meet you guys."_ Aoi said with a small smile.

"Sacaría when did you get here?" I turn around and see Ji Hee walk in with some bottles.

I walk over to her and help carry the waters. We hand them to the guys and they thank us.

 _"Ji Hee these are my friends Aoi and Kanata. The ones that I told you about in the pictures before. Aoi, Kanata this is Ji Hee my aunt."_ They all greet each other.

 _"So Aoi how was Sacaría back in America?"_ Ji Hee asks her.

 _"Well depends. If she was with me she was all nice and shy, but if she was with Kanata,"_ she points at him. _"then I'd say that the boys in our high school were afraid of them both."_

They all laugh and I smack Aoi on the arm.

 _"I was not that bad! Maybe I threatened a couple of them but I didn't do anything bad."_ I pouted and Kanata ruffles my hair a bit, and when I look up I swear I saw Jimin look upset a little. It was probably my imagination though since he was laughing along with them the next second.

 _"Well when we were all together we did get in some trouble. We would always go to these places that had signs that read 'Do not trespass' on them. It was all Sacaría's fault though since she wanted to go on an 'adventure' all the time."_ Kanata tells them. _"I even have a picture of when she fell in this puddle and was soaking wet."_ He pulled his phone, I tried to take it from him but he was to tall. He got the picture and handed it to Jungkook, who gleefully took it.

 _"Wow Sacaría I didn't think you would be the type to get this dirty."_ Jungkook said while trying not to laugh. When he wasn't paying attention I snatched the phone from him.

 _"Hey! Sacaría let us see too!"_ Tae said as he tried to take the phone away from me.

I started to laugh and ran from them while Tae, Jimin and Jungkook chased after me.

 _"So Kanata, I heard that you knocked a guy out in your freshman year?"_ Yoongi asked over us laughing.

_"Oh she told you? Yeah, I did. I mean he was bothering her so I punched him and then carried Sacaría to our house."_

_"Well let's hope you help protect her in the future as well."_ Kanata looks at Yoongi.

 _"She told me."_ Is all Yoongi says before he walked over to sit on the couch.

Kanata and Aoi knew what he ment by that and they just looked at each other before they smiled.

 _"So is this how it always is?"_ Aoi asks Jin, Namjoon and J-hope.

 _"Well usually they just tease her, mostly Tae and Jungkook."_ They look over at us and Jimin has his arms around me holding me back, while Jungkook and Tae look at the picture. _"They all like to play around. Sometimes they mess around with Jungkook or Jimin, but yeah they usually are like this."_ Namjoon says.

 _"I'm glad she made some friends. You guys better treat her well or we will cut your-"_ Namjoon interrupted Aoi.

 _"Yeah we know the threat. She told us what she said before. We'll treat her right, trust me."_ Namjoon smiled at them.

 _"Good. Plus Kanata is pretty protective of us."_ Aoi says while Kanata laughs. _"I'm going to go help Sacaría out."_ She says as she runs over and starts to tickle Jimin so I would be free. Unexpectedly though Tae and Jungkook come over and start to tickle me and her.


	7. Practice and Concert Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean  
> Bolded words is just them singing

_"When would you be able to start?"_

_"Whenever is fine for me."_

_"Ok then could you come in tomorrow at 8 to start?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Ok Bye."_ I stand up to leave the room.

Yesterday Kanata hung out with the boys while Aoi, Ji Hee and I went to get some lunch for all of us. I had spent the day with the twins but for some reason whenever we went out somewhere. I felt, uncomfortable? Watched? I don't know what it was, but there was someone following me.

Today I had to an interview at the coffee shop Ji Hee's friend runs. The interview was only 30 minutes but it felt longer than that.

~Ring~Ring~

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sacaría! Kanata told me that he got tickets for the boy's concert on Friday and we wanted to know if you were going too."

"Uh, I'm still thinking about it, but I probably will go. I just got a job so I need to see when I work."

"Oh ok. Where are you working?"

"You know that small coffee shop we met at? Well Ji Hee's friend owns it and I just had my interview right now."

"That's great! Well I hope that you'll be able to go Friday."

"Hey Sacaría! You better go to the concert with us!" Kanata yelled in the background.

"Tell him I'll think about it."

We laughed and then said goodbye since I went to get some lunch for me and Ji Hee. After the food run I went to see Ji Hee.

 _"Hey Mi Na is Ji Hee here still?"_ I ask her as I walk over to the desk.

_"Oh I think she went to the practice room with the boys. If not then she's probably in the dorm talking to them about the concert."_

_"Ok thanks."_ I smiled at her and turned to walk towards the practice room.

I carried the bag of food in one hand and the bag of drinks in the other. The bag had drinks for the boys since I thought that Ji Hee would most likely be with.

It took a bit to get to the room with put dropping anything since it was all heavy. Luckily though I didn't drop them but I did struggle with the door, Jimin saw me and ran over to help with the door and bags.

 _"What are you doing here Sacaría?"_ He asked as he took the drinks from me.

 _"Well I brought some drinks for you guys and I brought lunch for Ji Hee and I."_ I explain to him as we walk over to everyone else.

 _"Sacaría, sorry I had you get lunch. Here just set it down here."_ She said when she saw me.

I set the bag of food down and then take the bag of drinks from Jimin.

 _"Well you guys want a drink? I swear I didn't poison any of them. Maybe Kookie and Tae's but not the others."_ They others laugh while Tae and Jungkook try to ruffle my hair but i dodge them by walking behind Jimin.

 _"So did I interrupt anything?"_ I pull my lunch out and sit down against the wall.

 _"No just going of some things for the concert. Oh Sacaría how did the interview go today?"_ Ji Hee asks.

_"Well I start tomorrow at 8. I don't know what my schedule is for the week yet though."_

_"Oh where are you working?"_ Namjoon asked.

 _"You remember that coffee shop I went to yesterday to meet my friends?"_ They all shake their heads. _"That's where I'm working now."_

 _"Now I have someone to get me coffee!"_ Jungkook said. They started to laugh while I threw a piece of my food at him.

 _"Well Sacaría are you going to go to the concert? Your friends already have some apparently."_ Tae said.

_"If I'm free on Friday then I will go but I don't know what my schedule is yet."_

_"Ok!"_ Tae said while showing one of his boxy smiles.

After that Ji Hee finishes what she was telling them before I came in. When she was done talking she came over and sat next to me and got her food out to eat too.

"So don't hit me or anything ok?" I look over at her confused but still nod. "You don't get all the guys do you?" She says while laughing and I just hit her arm.

"Leave me alone. Plus I'm only here because of you. How do I know if you didn't make all of this happen? Hmm?" I say while laughing a little.

"Well just so you know, the coffee shop closes at 4 on Fridays so you'll most likely be able to go."

"Oh well ok. But I will make sure about that tomorrow. Anyways yesterday after the photo shoot I felt like someone was watching me the whole day. Like when I was out in public with Aoi and Kanata it felt... like someone was behind me, just watching me, but whenever I turned around nobody was there."

"Did anyone talk to you at the photo shoot other than the staff?"

I think about the girl from yesterday and how she just came up to me and knew my name.

"Well this girl came up to me and complimented me on the pictures, she even knew my name but she said she heard one of the staff say it. She was taller than me but she looked a lot younger. Jimin and Jin didn't know her either."

"Well, at the coffee shop I'll tell my friend to watch out for anyone eyeing you, and for the concert stay with the twins the entire time. I'll come and get you guys when it's getting closer to the end and take you backstage with me. If anything weird happens tell Kanata and have him take Aoi and you backstage. What about today? Did you feel like someone was following you or watching you?"

"Well when I got to the coffee shop I could feel someone staring at me, and when I went to get lunch and the drinks and then on my way here."

"Well if anything call me or Mi Na and well have someone come and escort you back here. Also if you have any masks where those when you go put too."

"Ok. If that's settled then I need to know how I'm going to the concert then? That was mainly the reason I kept saying I'll have to see." I said with a smile.

"Well when I come here before the concert starts you'll be with me so that's how." She said while taking her last bite of the food.

I stood up and pick our trash up to throw it away. I also went around the room and got the empty bottles from the guys.

 _"Are you leaving?"_ Jimin asked.

 _"No I'm throwing away the trash."_ I say as I grab his empty bottle.

 _"Oh ok. Oh and if you wanna get back at Jungkook for earlier call him Oppa. He hates it."_ He says with a trouble maker smile on.

 _"Thanks."_ I say as I leave.

Tae and Jungkook were sitting next to other so I went to grab the bottles next to them.

 _"Hey Oppa hand me the bottle next to you."_ I say looking at Jungkook.

Tae is sitting down and trying to hold his laughter in and Jungkook is just staring at me. He grabs the bag of trash from my hands and sets it down, then he grabs my wrist and pulls me down. He starts to tickle my side's while I'm on his lap and Tae just helps him.

The others saw us and came over to watch, Jin even helped them while they all laughed.

 _"Jungkook looks like you're the one flirting with her now."_ Namjoon said.

_"No that's Jimins job. I'm just getting payback for what she called me."_

_"Well Jimin never had her on his lap, you do."_ Yoongi said.

Jimin starts to blush and Jungkook moves me off his lap.

After I was freed I stood up.

_"Do you really think that me being in his lap will affect me? I practically lived with Kanata and he's probably related to a koala with how he likes to hug everyone."_

_"Well I'm pretty sure any girl would be affected if they sat in my lap."_ Jungkook says.

 _"Well since they most likely would know you when you meet, and I had no clue who any of you guys were when we first met says a lot too."_ I let out a small laugh. _"Plus Jimin was the only one who told me his name when we met."_

 _"Well I'm not surprised by that. Jimin is always nice to people."_ Jungkook says.

 _"Oh and the way I met you and J-hope was honestly pretty weird. Asking a stranger if they are a tourist and then asking to take pictures with them."_ I tell them and they all start to laugh except Jungkook.

 _"To my defence it was all Kookies idea. He saw you and then told me to go ask if you wanted to take pictures with us."_ J-hope with his arms up.

 _"So Jungkook is really the one flirting with her then. And I really thought it was Jimin."_ Jin says.

 _"I only asked because she looked like a tourist. She had a bag and her camera out, I was just wondering if she wanted help getting some good pictures."_ Jungkook says while his face turns red a little.

_"Well from what I remember, you guys came up to me, asked if I was a tourist, then asked I wanted to help you take pictures. Also since I didn't know my way around I agreed then you guys dragged me to a tree."_

_"Ok well I didn't think you would agree, so we did get a little excited to take pictures."_ Jungkook says.

 _"Well enough of this. Go back to practicing. I'm going to sit back by the wall and watch."_ I stand up and go back to where I was eating earlier.

The Tae and Jungkook stand up and get in their spot to practice while J-hope turns the music on. I stay the their and watch them until 3, then we go back to the dorm and hang out there for awhile longer.

 _"Hey Sacaría could you grab me a water from the fridge please?"_ Jimin asks while I was grabbing a water for myself.

 _"Sure. Anyone else want one?"_ Namjoon, Jin, and Tae all raise their hands and say 'I do'.

I grab the waters and head back to pass them out.

_"Oh Sacaría, Ji Hee told me about you feeling like someone was watching or following you yesterday and today. At the concert if you show any of us a peace sign then we'll show a staff member and they will come and get you and the other two. They will take you guys backstage with Ji Hee."_

_"Ok. So just show any of you a peace sign?"_

_"Yeah the staff will be watching us and they know where you guys will be, so they get our sign and they will get you three."_

_"Wait, someone was following you?"_ Jungkook asked.

_"Well I don't know but I got a feeling yesterday after the shoot that someone was watching me. Today it felt like was being followed while I was out. I never saw anyone around though."_

_"What about the girl from yesterday?"_ Jin asked.

_"I don't know. I mean I wasn't uncomfortable around her, but it was weird when she came up to me."_

_"What girl?"_ Namjoon asks.

_"Well when I was helping with putting things away, this girl who was taller than me but looked younger then me came up to me. She complimented me on the pictures and knew my name, she said that she overheard one of the staff say it. After the compliment and explanation she said she had to leave, and just left in a black car. Jimin and Jin both saw her too."_

_"Well wear a mask in public and don't mention our names. That could be a reason, but I don't know. Also maybe change out contact names in your phone, they could steal your phone and do something with it."_ Namjoon said.

 _"Got it. Well what are we going to do now then? Movie? Game?"_ I asked.

 _"Movie. Who picked the movie last time?"_ Namjoon asked them.

After we got the movie picked we picked out some snacks and J-hope, Jin and I went to go get some more from the store, even though Namjoon was against me going.

 _"Sacaría pick something out that you don't think the others like. Well pretend that's what we got them."_ J-hope said while Jin let out a small chuckle.

 _"Ok. But when we get back to the dorm and they ask who's idea it was I'm blaming you. I don't want to be tickled anymore today."_ I said as I went to pick some snacks out.

We got back to the dorm and handed everyone's 'snack' to them.

 _"Sacaría this isn't what I wanted."_ Tae said.

 _"Yeah me neither. I thought we gave you a list?"_ Jungkook asked.

 _"What did you guys get?"_ Jimin asked them.

 _"Oh don't you like these? I saw you eat them before."_ Jungkook said the Jimin while tossing the snack to him.

He looked at the snack,  _"Yeah I do. What about you Tae?"_

 _"Here Namjoon I know you like this."_ Tae said while handing him the snack.

 _"You can have mine I don't like it."_ Namjoon told him.

 _"What did I not get my snack?"_ Jungkook asked.

 _"J-hope it didn't fully work, they all got one they like except Jungkook."_ I said while I went to stand next to him.

 _"Well isn't that good enough at least?"_ We both laugh while we set the other bag down.

 _"Give him the snack in a little bit. Let's see how long it'll take him to notice these."_ Jin said as he handed me the bag with the actual snacks we got them.

We all go to sit down while Tae put the movie on. I sat in between Jimin on my right and Jin on my left. Instead of sitting down though I laid my head on Jimin's lap and my legs on Jin. They didn't really care since they always lay on my lap, but when I glanced at them Jimin's face had turned a little pink. Jin had a small smirk on but I could barely see it.

 _"Hey you guys want your snacks or what?"_ I ask them while I hold the bag up in front of me.

 _"You had the snacks this whole time?"_ Tae asked.

 _"Yeah did you not see the bag she had? She had it sitting in front of her the entire time right now."_ Jin said.

 _"Here."_ I give them the snacks they wanted starting with Jimin since he was right there. I passed them out to the others except for Jungkook.

 _"If I give you this then you aren't allowed to tickle me for a week."_ I tell him while I hold his snack.

"What if I say no?"

"Well I heard that this is a good brand. I've never had them before, I wonder what they taste like."

"Wow, she's blackmailing him already. I thought it would take a couple more months for that to happen." Tae said laughing a little.

Jungkook looks at me and I just have a smirk on, he probably could tell that I was joking. But with the things I've said before he knows that I could be serious about it. He looks at me for a few more seconds before sighing.

_"Fine, I won't tickle you for a week."_

_"Ok here you go."_ I toss him the food and he gets a smile showing his bunny like teeth. _"The little bunny is happy now right?"_ I ask.

 _"Shut up."_ He says with a small smile he's trying to hide. We all laugh at him and then we start the movie.

Jungkook chose the movie and so now we're watching Iron Man. I seen it before but it really is a good movie, so I didn't care about re-watching.

In the middle of the movie I was finished my drink and almost half of my snack. Everyone was focused on the movie, especially Jungkook. I stood up and tried to get away as fast as I could so I could grab a water. When I came back everyone was still in the same spot; I went back to my spot and laid down and tried to open my water but I couldn't. Jimin looked down at me and took my water.

 _"Hey what ar-"_ I whisper before he opens the bottle and hands it back to me. _"Oh thanks."_

He doesn't say anything back, he just pats my head then goes back to the movie.

About 30 minutes pass and Jimin taps my shoulder. I turn my head to face him and he leans down a bit.

 _"Could I get a drink of the water? My throats dry from the chips."_ He whispers to me.

Instead of answering I turn my head so I could see where the water is and hand it to him. He takes it and gets a drink. After he's done he hands it back to me and I put it back on the ground. When I put my hands back under my head he starts to run his hands through my hair. I don't refuse him since it does feels nice. We stay like this for a few minutes until I start to fall asleep because of his hand in my hair.

Some time passes while I'm asleep and I guess Jin and the others went and moved to different parts of the dorm. Jimin still has his hands in my hair when I wake up.

 _"What time is it?"_ I ask him groggily as I turn my head to face him.

 _"Its almost 6:20."_ He says as he looks away from his phone.

 _"Oh, I should probably go it's getting late."_ I say as I start to stand up, but Jimin just pulls me back down on the couch.

 _"Why don't you stay tonight and have dinner with us? Jin's cooking and we have a spare room."_ He says while holding me.

_"Uh, I'll stay for dinner but I don't think I could stay since I have to get up earlier for my first day of work."_

_"I could get someone to bring you clothes in the morning and I could lend you my clothes to sleep in, since that doesn't look very comfy."_ He looks down at my skinny jeans and my layered shirt.

I think for a little and I look at him. He has a pouty face on and his eyes are shining a little too.

 _"Fine but if I don't have clothes tomorrow I'm telling Ji Hee. And trust me she will get you for it."_ I tell him while poking his chest.

He let's out a small chuckle and gives me a hug.

_"I already know. I can tell how you guys are related with how you threaten us."_

_"Good, well what were you looking at?"_ I ask him and point to his phone.

 _"Oh just some puppies and kittens."_ He turns his phone at me for me to see a video paused and the sound mute, probably so it didn't wake me up.

We both watch the [video](https://youtu.be/QiCpsIS90F0) and Namjoon, who's on the couch in front of us, let's out a small chuckle. I ignore it since it's probably about us. After the videos over Jin comes out from his room and goes to the kitchen to start dinner.

 _"Hey Jin, you want any help with making dinner?"_ I ask him as I turn my head to look at him.

_"Yeah, sure."_

I get up and go over to him. He cooks the food while I cut everything into smaller pieces and prep some of the other ingredients. It took us about an hour since we had to make a lot of everything. Jimin had came in a bit before we were done to get the plates and utensils so he could set the table.

When I sat down I was next Jimin on my right and Yoongi was at the head of the table on my left. Tae was right across from me with Jungkook on his left. Jin sat at the head of the table across from Yoongi and J-hope had Jimin and Jin on either side of him.

 _"Namjoon do you know who the staff will be that will get us if something happens at the concert?"_ I ask him while I got another bite of food.

_"Uh one of them is Mi Na, the other two will be these tall buff guys. I don't remember what their names are since I just met them today."_

_"Ok just wanted to make sure so we didn't go with the wrong people."_

_"Well if anything we'll have a secret code that only us, Ji Hee, Mi Na, you three and the other two will know. So if you feel like it's not them just ask them what the code is. If they don't know it then show us a number 3 and then tell Kanata so he could try and get you away from them."_

_"Got it. So Kanata is practically the only one who gets to fight with anyone then? That sucks."_ I say with a small pout.

 _"Well you would probably only make them laugh with how small you are."_ Jungkook said.

 _"Shut up. Just because I'm small doesn't mean anything. I could probably take you down."_ I tell him before I get a drink of water.

Jimin and Tae start to laugh and Jungkook just looks at me, the others just go on with eating.

_"I really doubt you could even lay finger on me."_

_"I bet she could."_ Yoongi said after standing up to put his plate in the sink. _"With the way she threatens you and Tae I really think she could get you down without any help."_

 _"Yoongi is now my favorite out of all of you."_ I say and they all start to laugh, even Yoongi.

 _"Well I guess you don't get any hugs from me now."_ Tae says.

 _"Well at least he's nice to me, unlike someone."_ I look at Tae and he holds his arms up in defense.

 _"I guess you don't want anymore food."_ Jin says.

 _"Let me rephrase that: Yoongi and Jin are now my favorites. Better?"_ I say with a small giggle.

 _"Yup, now you can get some food."_ He says while laughing.

I stand up to put my plate in the sink and after that everyone else does the same. I clean the dishes for them since they let me eat and are also letting me stay here. Jimin comes over to me and he sits on the counter.

 _"What are you doing Jimin?"_ I ask without looking at him.

_"To keep you busy. Want some music?"_

_"Ooh. Let me see the phone. I wanna play this one song."_ He hands me the phone after I dried my hands.

 _"I'll be back."_ He says before I get the music playing.

When I get the right music I start to sing to it quietly.

" **~Remember the way you make me feel? Such a love but, something in me knew it was real, frozen in my head, Pictures I'm living through for now, Trying to remember all the good times, Our life was cutting through so loud. Memories are playing in my dull mind I hate this part paper heart and I hold a piece of yours, don't think I would just forget about it. Hoping that you won't forge-~"**

 **"~forget about it. Bye Bye Bye Oh woah. Bye Bye Byee.~** _You sound really amazing Sacaría."_ Jungkook said as he came in the kitchen and I paused the music.

_"You know this song?"_

_"I've done a cover of it. Have you not heard it before?"_

_"No I don't usually listen to anything other than older music. I'm surprised that you did a cover of the song. I mean it's all in english, I'm not saying that you don't know English it's just I've only ever heard Namjoon speak it before. Plus when we do talk in English you guys all get mad over it."_

_"Its ok. Anyways why don't we try the whole thing where you believe that you could take me down? Which you most likely won't be able too."_

_"Ok get everyone in the living room first."_ I put Jimins phone on the counter since I had it in my hand and go to the living room.

Once everyone's there I start to talk.

 _"Ok so who thinks that I could take Jungkook down? Go behind me if you do. Go behind Jungkook if you think I can't."_ They separate. Yoongi, Jin, J-hope and Jimin behind me. Tae and Namjoon behind Jungkook.

 _"Ok, just so you know, no punching, kicking or anything that could leave a mark."_ Namjoon said after they all moved the furniture around and say on the couch.

We both nod and wait for Namjoon to say start.


	8. Winning and Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean
> 
> Sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. I just haven't been in the mood to write, you know what I mean? Well this is my second story that I'm writing, like my first story 'How Did This Even Start?', I thought of this at night and I write it before I go to bed. I usually stay up until 2 or 3, one time until 5, writing the chapters and I write both stories on the same night. Well, I was wondering if I should make a social media account (Instgram, Tumblr, Twitter etc.) for the story. You could make requests, get spoilers, or we could just talk. If you like that idea leave a comment down below, also leave comments about the story so far! They honestly help me a lot with the stories since I feel like no one really likes them, sometimes I feel like I should just stop writing. Anyways leave your comment about the social media accounts down below and the comments on the story itself! :D

_"And start!"_ Namjoon yelled from the couch.

I waited for Jungkook to make the first move. He takes a step towards me and then moves his arm to try and catch me. I move behind him before he touches me and grab his shoulder then bend his knees so he falls to the ground. He lays there with his eyes wide while my foot is on his stomach.

 _"Well I got you down."_ I tell him and then he goes for my leg.

When he grabs me I stagger a bit before I twist and free myself. I take a step away from him and he stands up. Again he steps towards me but tries to trip me instead. This time I did trip and landed on my butt. Jungkook then goes and puts his foot on my stomach like I did.

 _"I don't think yo-"_ Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his leg and then pulled it to the side, which did make him fall. When I stood up he was on the ground and his foot in my hand.

 _"I think I did. Now, aren't I the winner? I got you down entirely. Twice."_ I said as I let go of his foot then go sit on the couch.

 _"She did win. Told you she would."_ Yoongi said as he gave me a high five.

 _"Well, from her size, I thought that Jungkookie would just pick her up or something."_ Tae said.

 _"Just cause I'm small doesn't mean anything. Plus I'm at the right level to get any of you guys where it hurts. Not Yoongi or Jin though since they're my favorite."_ I sat with a small smile. Yoongi pats my head and Jin gives me a smile.

 _"You and JiHee are definitely related, your threats are 24/7 no matter what the situation is."_ Jungkook says as he sits up.

 _"Well just know that she says things that she definitely will do, and I only say them to scare people for the most part."_ I say with a small laugh.

After that they all clap for me and then get ready for bed. I came back to the room after I got down in the bathroom and found some clothes for me to wear on the bed. Jimin most likely put them there. I changed into them and the shirt was really big on me, the sweat pants he lent me were big but they're were fine. I texted JiHee earlier and she said that she would bring me a pair of clothes before 8. When I knew everything was fine I sat my phone on the desk next to me, the one thing I needed though was a charger. When I realized that I stood up from the bed and walked out of the room with my phone.

As I walked out I went to see if anyone was in the living room but didn't have any luck with it. Then I thought of which room belonged to who, so I could ask someone for a charger. The first room I knocked on no one answered so I went to the next, this time someone did. It was Jimins room.

 _"What's wrong Sacaría?"_ He ask when he sees me.

 _"Nothing I was just wondering if you had an,_ umm charger?" I didn't know the Korean word for charger so held up my phone and pointed to the battery percentage, which was at 20%.

 _"Oh charger, hold on I should have one. Come in, you can wait one the bed."_ He said as he went over to his desk and started looking.

I went in and sat on the bed. I looked around the room while waited. After a few minutes he looked up from the desk holding something.

 _"Here, I found an extra."_ He says as he hands me the charger.

 _"Thanks, and for the clothes."_ I say when I stand up from the bed.

 _"They are really big on you. You're cute."_ He looks at me and I feel my face turn red a little. When he sees my face he realized what he said, making him turn red too. _"Um, uh, sorry it ju-just slipped. But you really are cute."_ He said turning even redder.

 _"Thanks Jimin. You don't have to apologize."_ I told him as I had my head down, really embarrassed.

I left after that and went to the kitchen to grab a water. When I reached the fridge I heard Jimin yell at Jungkook who was laughing really loudly. I couldn't help but laugh a little at them, even if I didn't know what happened. When I reached my room I shut the door and plugged my phone into the charger then set an alarm so I could get up early. It took me a bit longer than it should have to fall asleep but eventually I passed out while the soft music was playing on my phone.

When I woke up my alarm hadn't gone off yet, so I disabled it and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Someone, most likely Jimin, had put a brand new tooth brush and deodorant in there already . After that I went to see if my clothes were here. When I went into the living room I saw Namjoon on the couch with coffee in his hand.

"Hey Namjoon did JiHee drop any clothes off for me yet?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"Oh yeah she just brought them a little bit ago. They're on the table." He said as he pointed to the bag on the table.

"Ok thanks." I said as I got up and took the bag and smiled at him. He smiled back and then went back to his phone.

After I go back to the room I take the clothes out and change. The clothes were simple but looked good. I had ripped jean shorts and a plain black shirt. After I changed I grabbed the clothes Jimin lent me and went to go find him, since I didn't know where to put them.

 _"Jimin! Uh, where do you want me to put these?"_ I saw him as he walked out of his room and walked up to him.

 _"Oh, I'll take them you gotta go to work right? It's almost 8."_ He took the clothes from me and walked off.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 7:40. I ran to my room and grabbed my bag, phone and charger(out of habit) and then left the room. When I got to the door I slipped my sneakers on and then left, ignoring the sound of someone saying my name. Again, instead of the elevator, I took the stairs since they are faster.

It didn't take long for me to reach doors. When I got outside I ran to the coffee shop. I got there with 5 minutes to spare.

"Sacaría? Did you run here?" Jun, the owner, asked me when he walked out of his office door.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would take me this long to get here though. I thought it would have taken at least 10 minutes." I said as I caught my breath.

"Oh well rest here for a bit. We don't open quite yet." He said as he walked over to the counter.

After a few minutes I got up and went over to him. He told me what I would be doing, which was just a cashier for now, and handed me an apron. Then he should me how to use everything. It only took a few minutes for people to be coming in. Since it was the morning there were a lot of people coming in for coffee.

Around 10 it got a bit slower, people sat at the tables and worked on their computers or talked to their friends with them. Since there wasn't anyone here, I checked my phone for any messages or calls. I had some selfies from Jimin, Tae and Jungkook, JiHee wondering what time my shift was over at, and then just notifications from Instagram. I texted JiHee that I would be done by 3:30.

When I was checking the notifications someone walked in, so I put my phone in my pocket. After the woman ordered she complimented me on my blue-grey eyes, then went to go sit at one of the tables. I didn't think of anything when she said it since it's a normal compliment I get from people who see them. After about and hour I go on my lunch break. I go and sit at one of the tables in the corner, I got on my phone but I felt like someone was watching me. Instead of picking my head up and looking, I just glanced around to see if someone was watching. As always no one was, but since I felt uncomfortable I went to ask Jun something.

I went up to him at the register. "Hey could I go eat my lunch in your office? I don't feel that comfortable out here."

He looks at me and then nods. "If you need to talk about it with me, just call me over and I'll have someone else take over."

"Ok thanks." I say as I walked over to his office.

When I get in there I just sit on one of the chairs and get back on my phone. About 6 minutes pass and I'm done with my lunch so I leave the room and throw the trash away. Then I go back to the register and take over. I still feel like someone is watching me but I push it to the back of my head when some customers walk in.

At 3:30 I leave with a hot chocolate in my hand and go back to the dorms. When I get there I text Jin to ask of they were there. It took a minute for him to reply that they were all at the practice room except for Yoongi, Hobi, and Namjoon who were at Yoongis studio. I texted him a 'thanks' back, then texted Yoongi.

~Me~ _you're at your studio right?_  
~Fav.1Yg~ _Yeah why?_  
~Me~ _could I visit you?_  
~Fav.1Yg~ _Sure_

I put my phone back in my pocket and then left to go to the studio. When I got to the studio I knocked and Yoongi let me in.

 _"So why did you want to visit?"_ Yoongi asked when he sat back down in his chair.

 _"I just got off work and had nothing to do, so I visited one of my favorite people."_ I said with a big smile.

 _"Oh so you came to visit me?"_ J-Hope said with a small laugh.

 _"Nah, like I said last night Yoongi and Jin are my favorite. Yoongi is on my side and Jin makes good food."_ I told them and J-Hope laughed.

 _"So what are you guys doing? Everyone else is at practice."_ I asked them.

 _"We're working on a song. Namjoon went to get drinks a little bit ago."_ Yoongi said.

_"Ok, well is it fine if I stay here or no?"_

_"Its fine, you might even keep Namjoon and I from going crazy with J-Hope here."_ I laugh at J-Hope who looks offended at Yoongi.

After a few minutes of those two working, someone knocks on the door. Yoongi stands up to open it and sees Namjoon standing on the other side.

 _"Hey Namjoon."_ I say as he walks in.

 _"Oh hey. When did you get here?"_ He asks me while he gives the drinks to the other two.

 _"Just a few minutes ago, since I just got off of work."_ I tell him as I scoot over so he could sit down in between me and J-Hope.

_"Oh ok."_

After that they all work on the song while I sit and watch either them or my phone. Around 4:20 I say good-bye and leave. I go to the practice room to see if the others were still there, which they were. I walk in the room quietly so they don't get distracted by me, and go sit in the corner watching them.

When they get done with the dance they were practicing I say hi to Jin when he turns around and waves as he sees me.

 _"Hey Sacaría, when did you get here?"_ Jin asked me while sitting down next to me.

_"Probably in the middle of the dance right now."_

_"Oh well how was the dance? Did we do a good job?"_

_"It was good from what I saw."_ I give him a big smile.

_"Well I'm glad, what about your first day of work? Anything good bad happen?"_

_"Not really, this woman complimented my eyes. And when I went on my lunch break I ate in the office since it felt like someone was watching me."_ My smile falters a bit and I hope that Jin didn't notice it. _"But after lunch everything felt normal again. So how was your day?"_ I change the subject quickly and Jin went along with it.

_"It was good. The practice was really good too."_

I nod at him and then I wait for the others to notice that I'm here. Jin and I talk and laugh for a bit longer before I hear Tae yell my name.

 _"Sacaría! Why didn't you say that you were here?"_ He said as he sat down in front of me with Jungkook and Jimin trailing behind him.

 _"Well, I thought that you would've noticed me sooner. Jin was the only one to notice, that's why he's one of my favorites."_ I tell them with a small laugh.

 _"Hmph! I thought that you would've reconsidered me being one of your favorites since I let you borrow my charger."_ Jimin says while sitting next to Tae and in front of Jin.

 _"True, then you're one of my favorites too. Oh and I have your charger with me."_ I grab my bag and open it up to pull out the charger. I handed it to him and he took, setting it on the ground for now.

 _"What about me then?"_ Tae asked.

 _"Hmmm, well you can be a favorite too since you are nice to cuddle with."_ I smile at him and returns it with his boxy smile and small laugh.

 _"So if you had to put us in order from most favorite to least who would be where?"_ Tae asked.

 _"Hmm, Yoongi and Jin are tied on first. Jimin is second, Tae your third, J-hope and Namjoon are fourth, and then Jungkook is last."_ I tell them and they all laugh while Jungkook tries to tickle me.

 _"Hey you can't tickle me! You promised remember?!"_ I tell him while I use Jin and Tae as shields, making them laugh even more.

 _"Well you don't have anything to use against me anymore so-"_ I interrupt him as I pull out my phone.

 _"Well considering all of these selfies from Tae and Jimin, I think I have enough to blackmail you."_ I pull up my messages from Jimin and scroll to the pictures he sent me.

 _"Wait aren't we in those?"_ Jimin asks with a worried voice and face.

_"I'll crop you guys out of them, don't worry. Now you can't tickle me for a week or I post them on your Twitter and Instagram."_

_"And how are you going to get on it?"_

_"Tae could I post them from your phone?"_ I ask him while I turn his shoulder so he could face me.

_"Hmmm, yeah."_

_"Tae! I thought you were on my side?!"_ Jungkook looks at him while we all laugh again.

After that he agrees and then I stop using the other two as a shield. Jimin and Tae start to practice some more while Jin and Jungkook practice singing. Tae hands me his phone so I could record them while they dance.

Right now it's about 5:40 and they guys are still practicing, and the rappers had also joined around 5 and started to practice too. I still have Tae's phone so I can record them. While they were in the middle of a dance I got a call from someone.

I walked out of the room after setting his phone up to record by it's self.

"Hello?" I ask them.

"Is this Sacaría?" A girl asked, she sounds like she's in around 15 maybe 17, also it's in English.

"Yes, and who is this?"

"Well let's just say that I'm important. So right now I need you to walk outside to the front of the building. I have someone there that has a letter for you." She tells me and I get the feeling that I'm being watched again.

"Umm, what is this about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh and also don't tell the boys anything about this call, Ok?" While she said this I felt like the voice was a bit threatening but I couldn't tell.

"Ok, but who do I go too?" By now my voice was really small since I didn't know what was happening.

"They'll find you. Just walk outside and wait for a second." After that she ended the call.

I went back into the room and left my phone on my bag, just in case they tried to take it from me, and grabbed the small flip phone that I had brought with me from America. The phone I have now I got from JiHee a week before I left, she had it programmed with her number and the address for where to go when I got there.

The boys were still practicing when I left, which was good since they didn't realize that I had left. It didn't take long for me to get outside, nut when I walked out I didn't see a single person insight. I thought for a second that the whole thing was a prank but then someone came around the corner, walking towards me. When he got a little closer I could see that he either had a white envelope or just a white piece of paper.

I took two steps closer to the man while he was still walking towards me. Once he was in front of me he held his hand out for my to grab, what I could now see was an envelope. I took it from his hand and then he turned around and walked away. I watch him leave before I go back inside.

Once inside I open up the envelope, all it had was a a piece of paper folded in it but it looked like it had somethings other than words on it too.

 


	9. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

I pulled the piece of paper out and start to unfold it when I heard two familiar voices from in front of me. I look up to see if it was who I thought the voices belong to and luckily I was right. Two guys turn the corner talking to each other, one of them showing the other something on his phone.

"Felix? Chan?" I said walking over to them. They both stopped talking and look up at me, recognizing me instantly.

They both showed a bright smile and walked towards me, meanwhile I ran over to them and hugged them both.

"Hey Ría! I didn't know you were here?" Chan says with his Australia accent after letting me go.

"Oh well I moved here not that long ago. I would've told you both buuutt...I don't have your numbers." I said smiling at them. 

"Well you seem to remember living in Australia since you have the accent." Chan says with a laugh.

~Backstory~

When I was in middle school we moved to Sydney, Australia for my dad's work. I didn't have any friends for awhile until I met Felix. He was always inviting me to hang out with him and his friends but I declined everytime. Not long after, I met Chan and he was always hanging out with me. Felix and Chan were my only friends there but they were better than having fake friends. Well after a year and a half of knowing them, Felix had came over to my house, Chan was joining us later. When Felix and I went inside we went to my room and talked a bit and then I went to go get some snacks and drinks for us. When I was on my way back from the kitchen my dad had came back from work, earlier than usual. He saw the tray in my hands and asked what I was doing. I could smell a faint hint of alcohol on him.

"I have a friend over and another one on their way, so I was getting snacks and drinks for us." I told him in a small voice.

"What friend?" He raised his voice a bit, making me flinch.

"Just someone I met at scho-"

He interrupted me by slapping me, making me drop the tray with the drinks and snacks. Felix came running out of the room to see what happened. Seeing me on the ground with tears running down my face, water and glass everywhere, and my dad standing in front of me looking angry.

"Sacaría!" I turned around at the open door to see Chan standing there looking surprised and confused.

My dad got closer to me, grabbed me by my neck and picked me up. "So you brought two guys over here, knowing that I would be gone? I didn't raise a sl-"

Felix ran over and shoved my dad, making him drop me. Chan quickly made his way over to me and picked me up bridal style then ran to my room. Once we got to the room he sat me on the bed and started to grab clothes and other things. He stuffed it all into his bag that he brought. Again picking me up bridal style and running out of the room as fast as he could.

When we reached the room that Felix and my dad were in, we saw that my dad was trying to grab Felix, Chan looked around to find something.

"Chan you need to leave. Take Felix and go. Please." I told him as he was still looking around for something.

"I'm not leaving you here. We're friends." He looked down at me and smiled. My eyes started to water again but I stopped myself from crying.

"Please, I can handle it. I don't want you guys hurt because of me." I pushed myself away from him as best as I could but he pulled me into his chest tighter. "Please Chan. I can't have you guys hurt. You mean too much to me." This time a tear did fall down my cheek.

After a couple seconds I got out of his arms and took my clothes back from him, then pushed him out of the house through the back door. Then I went to go get my dad away from Felix.

"Dad! Leave him alone!" I went over to him just before he tried to grab him. He looks down at me, anger filled his eyes. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

"Fe-Felix! Go, now!" I yelled at him while trying to catch my breath.

He looks at me and I try to look back at him but my dad goes to grab him again but Felix dodges him then runs out the front door.

"Heh. They can't even help you out. Thought you said they were friends?" He says as he grabs me and throws me out of his way. He goes to his room and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

My mom comes home later that night and just ignores me, not saying a word.

~End Backstory~

"Well how have you been?" Felix asks me.

"I've been good. I live with my aunt, work at a coffee shop and just waiting for school to start so I can go to college. How about you guys?"

"Well we're working at JYP now and in a band called Stray Kids." Chan says.

"Really?! That's great!" I give them both a big smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Felix asked me.

"My aunt works here and I made some friends who also work here."

"Wow, I didn't think that you were able to make friends." Chan says.

"Haha, so funny. For your information I'm not a total walnut. I have friends...just not many."

"Well who are these friends then? Can we meet them?" Chan asks.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could. Are you busy right now?"

"Nope. Not at all." Felix says while Chan shook his head.

"Ok then follow me." I told them as I stuffed the paper and envelope in my pockets and walked inside.

When I got inside I went to the desk to ask Mi Na something.

_"Hey Mi Na!"_

_"Hey Ría, what's up?"_

_"Well I was wondering if two of my friends could go to the practice room to meet the guys?"_

_"Who is it this time?"_ She said with a small smile.

_"The two guys right there. They're both in Stray Kids too, if that helps anything."_

She looks around me and then nods her head.

_"Ok but from now on, no one other than the four people you have brought are allowed to meet them through you."_

_"Ok! I promise! Thanks Mi Na_ _"_ I said as I was walking over to the two of them.

"Lets go, they're most likely still in the practice room." I tell them as I lead them to the practice room.

"So are you going to tell us who we're meeting?" Felix asks as he wraps an arm around my arm.

"Mmhm, nah. You'll meet them soon enough." I say with a big smile.

"Ok we'll anyways, what happened after you left Australia?" Chan asked, his voice low.

"Well we moved back to our old house, I finished high school with my two other friends by my side. The abuse still continued until the, uh...the, uh accident. After that I moved here so I could live with my aunt. I could've stayed in America, but I didn't want to stay where everything happened."

"I wish I could've helped more. I really do." Felix said tightening his grip on my arm a little.

"You guys were amazing, ok? You were the only people who tried to be friends with me in Australia. You helped me with the cuts from my parents and you comforted me. You made me feel like I had a reason to live again." I paused and took a deep breath. "After we moved to Australia I felt like I didn't have any reason to be alive. My only friends, no, my only real family were in America. You guys both tried to become my friends even though I ignored you most of the time in the beginning."

"Yeah, you declined everytime I invited you to hang out with me." Felix said while laughing.

"Anyways, you guys did a lot more than you think. Never forget that." I said as I pulled them both into a hug.

After I let them go, we reached the practice room, since we walked while talking. I opened the door and walked in with the other two trailing behind me.

 _"Sacaría! Where did you go?"_ Tae came running towards me.

 _"Hey Tae, I just had a call and then I met my friends that I haven't seen in a long time."_ By this time Tae had already seen them.

 _"Ría you're friends with Bts?"_ Felix asks.

_"Yes I am. Tae these are my really good friends from Australia, Lee Felix and Bang Chan. You guys already know him apparently."_

_"Hi. What was Ría like back then?"_

_"Hmm, well she always liked to go on an adventure. Didn't matter what it was though."_ Chan said.

Felix put his chin on my head. _"She was always upset with us since we teased her about her height."_

 _"You're the same way Aoi and Kanata described you as."_ Tae said with a laugh.

_"Shut up. You guys can't say anything since you came up with the ideas, I just made everything happen."_

Just then Jimin, Jin, J-hope and Jungkook walked up to us.

 _"So it's not just me and Tae who teases you about being short then?"_ Jungkook said.

 _"I swear I'll upload those pictures of you. Ask these two they had to suffer with embarrassment for awhile."_ I said pointing a finger at them.

"So you're blackmailing them already? I still can't believe you actually did that. Everyone saw that picture and it was always the thing people would talk about at school for what, 2, 3 weeks maybe." Felix said in English instead of Korean, making the others just look at us with a confused look.

"I told you just to keep your mouth shut. If you kept it shut she wouldn't have posted anything." Chan told him.

 _"Trust me you don't want to get on her bad side. It was practically hell for me at school, practically everywhere I went."_  Felix told Jungkook, still with his chin on my head.

_"Well anyways guys these are my friends from Australia, Lee Felix and Bang Chan. They're in Stray Kids."_

_"So Ría, I thought you said you lived in Kansas."_ Jimin asked me while everyone else was talking.

 _"I did, but towards the end of middle school we moved to Australia for my dad's work. We lived there for about...2 maybe 3 years. I then moved back to Kansas and I finished high school there."_ I said while trying to remember some things from there.  _"Felix was the first person to talk and try to be friends with me. Chan he was the first to make me laugh since i moved there and he also helped me break out of my shell. I've basically only had 4 Friends my entire life until I met you guys."_ I look down at my hands.

Jimin didn't say anything, instead he just wrapped his arm around my side and gave me hug.  _"You can talk to me. I'll always be there for you."_ He whispered into my ear.

 _"Thanks Jimin."_  I returned the hug and we just stood there listening to everyone talk, still hanging onto each other.

~Later that day.~

"So, where are you guys taking me?" I ask Felix and Chan after we left the other guys.

"Well how do you feel about us getting you a late birthday present then meeting up with our other friends?" Chan asks me.

"You really don't have to get me a present."

"Well the present we're getting no matter what you say. The real question was meeting our friends. How about it?" Felix says.

"Fine, so who are these friends?"

"Well there's 7 others and they're all guys from the band." Felix says while turning a corner and walking towards the stores. "Which store do you want to go to?"

I look around and find the same art supply store I went to before. I point to it and we walk over to it.

"So you're still into art? You were always good at it." Chan says.

"Thanks. I post them on Instagram and a lot of people like them. I have over a thousand followers I think." I say as I bend down to look at the supplies on the bottom shelf.

"Wow, we'll have to check it out later."

I give them my account name and they look through the pictures while I look through the supplies. I finally decide on 2 large sketch books, Felix's gift for me, and 2 packages of frames, Chan's gift for me. After that we went to go their dorm, which only took about 30 minutes. When we walked inside we didn't see anyone or hear anyone.

 _"We're back!"_ Chan yelled loudly after taking his shoes off and walking in further.

Felix and I took our shoes off a bit slower since we both had bags that needed to be sat down. When we got done we walked over to where Chan was standing.

"Is everyone out today?" I ask them while I look around the dorm.

"We still have those snacks from earlier right?" Chan asked, I nodded my head. "Watch this. SNACKS!!" He yelled louder than before.

A couple seconds pass and we all hear footsteps running towards us. Before long 7 guys came running at us and only stopping when Felix and Chan both blocked me from getting ran into.

 _"Who's this?"_  A guy with braces who was in the front asked them after Chan and Felix moved so they could see me.

 _"This is Sacaría, she's our friend from Australia."_  Felix told them.

 _"Awwe! She's so small! Changbin someone is smaller than you!"_ This time I didnt see who it was. I let out a small growl and apparently Felix heard and started to laugh a little.

 _"This is Yang Jeongin, or I.N., the youngest."_ Felix said and the boy with braces waved. _"Han Jisung was the one who called you short. Seo Changbin is the one next to him. Kim Woojin..."_ From this point on he just started to point at them and they waved.

 _"Sacaría Why did you move here from Australia?"_ I.N. asked me after we all went to go sit down.

_"Oh I didn't move here from there. I'm originally from Kansas, in America, but my dad got a promotion or something so we moved there. I lived there for about 3 years I think, then we moved back to Kansas."_

_"Oh ok. So then why did you move here?"_

_"Well, um..."_ I sat there thinking of what to say and they all just looked at me. _"I came here for college, yeah. My aunt lives here so I thought of moving here."_

 _"Ok then next question. How did you meet Felix and Chan?"_ It was either Jisung or Hyunjin who asked me.

_"Uhh, well when I moved to Sydney and I didn't know anyone. The very first person who approached me other than a teacher was Felix. He walked up to me and said, 'Why did you move here?'. I didn't even know what to say so I just looked at him, blank faced. I wasn't able to make friends easily, so when he came up to me it freaked me out a little and he could tell somehow."_

_"Oh I remember! It was on the first day of school for you and all you did was read by yourself or just play in the dirt at recess. After lunch I went up and asked her that, I thought that she didn't hear me at first so I repeated it again. And oh my god I swear she had tears in her eyes."_

Everyone started to laugh and Felix and I were doubled over gasping for breath.

 _"Why did you have tears?!"_ Seungmin asked me.

 _"Well we were in middle school and I have a complicated childhood so it was always hard for me to make friends."_ I said after I stopped laughing. _"And his voice was deep, making me think that he was angry when he repeated his words. I would always cry if it looked like someone was mad a me, and I almost did cry that day."_

 _"You would've if I hadn't lowered my voice! I freaked out thinking that I did something wrong since you never answered me."_ Felix said before laughing again.

_"Anyways that's how I met him. Chan...how did we meet? I honestly can't remember."_

"Uhhmm, wasn't it at that store?" Chan asked.

_"Oh, Yeah! So I walked out of this store and right when I turn to walk home someone full on runs into me, knocking me down and making me drop everything that I had in my hands. Which was quite a lot too. Well I had fallen down and I guess something hit my head and started to bleed cause Chan had taken his shirt off and held it against my head. Again we were in middle school, he didn't know what to do. Well after he put the shirt to my head I just looked around, trying to see what had happened."_

_"Wow, Chan. I never thought that you would hurt someone before."_ I.N. said.

_"Ok in my defence I was running away from these guys who were trying to embarrass me in front of everyone. I was running and looking behind me when I knocked her down, and when I turned around she had blood going down her head. So I took off the only thing I had, other than my pants, which was my shirt."_

_"And then you picked up all of my things and then me and went to the hospital. I was fine other than the cut from something I had bought, I don't remember what they said, I still have the scar I think."_ I lifted my hair and sure enough the guys all leaned in and saw it. _"Then after he walked me out of the hospital he told me his name. Oh and that was my third or fourth day I think that I was there."_

They all laughed and we talked for a bit longer until someone decided to order food.

 _"Do you want to stay for dinner? You don't have to if you don't want to."_ Chan asked me.

 _"Uh, yeah sure. I'll just text my aunt."_ I said as I pulled out my phone.

**~Me~ Hey I'm going to be back later after I eat dinner**

**~Ji~ ok if Jungkook or Tae mess with you just remind them I can be there within 5 minutes**

**~Me~ I'm not with them I'm at a different friends place**

**~Ji~ oh ok well if you need  anything txt me and I'll pick you up**

**~Me~ ok bye!**

**~Ji~ Bye!**

"Ok so what are we eating?" I ask Chan as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"We are having a surprise. Jisung and I.N. picked the food out and won't tell us."

"Oh ok. Well what are we going to do until it gets here then?"

"Well we can watch tv?"

"Ok."

Chan gets the remote and turns the tv on. I'm sitting in between Seungmin and Minho while Felix sits on the ground in front of me. We stay like this for awhile before the food gets here. When it does get here we all get up and go see what the food is. Everyone apparently liked it so we were fine, so we sat down and ate while we talked about random things.


	10. Letters and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

_"So Sacaría why did you become friends with these two anyways? I mean Felix almost made you cry, and Chan sent you to the hospital."_ Seungmin asked me.

I thought about for a minute. _"Well they were the only ones who actually talked to me without an adult telling them too. They wanted to hangout with me and didn't care if people saw them with me. Which was the first time anyone said that other than my two other friends, but we're more like family though."_ I told him after I took the last bite of my food.

 _"Hmm."_ That's all he said before taking his trash to the trashcan.

 _"So what kind of music do you guys make? Felix and Chan only told me that they were in a band."_ I ask them after throwing my trash away and sitting back down.

 _"Hold on."_ Han said before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He typed things in and then handed me the phone. "Watch and listen to this."

I took the phone and looked down at the screen. 'District 9' is what the video was called. I clicked play and watched it.

After it was over I handed him his phone back.

 _"So what'd you think?"_ He asked me, but I didn't quite understand.

"What did he say?" I turned my head to look at Chan.

"What'd you think about the video?" He says after he sees me.

 _"Oh, it was really good. I liked how the alarm was used in the beginning. Everything about it was really good, and your voices were amazing too!"_ I told them with a smile.

 _"We're glad that you like it. Anyways do you have to get home right now?"_ Woojin asks me.

"Oh um," I take my phone out and look at the time, _"Yeah its getting pretty late and I have work tomorrow."_ I say while standing up.

 _"Well, Seungmin-ah walk her home."_ Woojin says to the the younger one next to me.

 _"Uh, ok."_ He says while standing up and walking over to the shoes.

 _"You don't have to. I can go by myself."_ I tell them.

 _"Nope. You're going to get to know them and be friends, so you'll hang out with them"_ Felix says with a smile.

"I'm not an antisocial walnut anymore." Felix and Chan both look at me. "I'm not AS much of an antisocial walnut anymore, better?" They both laugh and nod.

 _"Anyways it's dark outside and you shouldn't be out by yourself."_ Hyunjin told me.

 _"Fine! Lets go."_ I tell him after I get my shoes on and open the door.

 _"So Seungmin, does Felix and Chan bully everyone?"_ I ask him when we get outside.

_"Well we bully each other in different ways, but we all get along with each other."_

We both laugh then talk about ourselves; hobbies, interests, talents etc. I put my hands in my pockets since it got cold and felt something in one of them. I pulled out the paper and tried my best to see what it was by holding it my front of my face.

 _"What's that?"_ He asked, pointing to the paper.

That's when I remember where I got it from, but I still don't know what it said. I pull my phone out turn the flash on.

 _"Uh, I don't know. But could you hold this so I can see?"_ I asked holding my phone out for him. He nodded and took the phone holding above my head.

I skimmed over it and saw a name that I wanted to forget. I quickly filed the paper up and shoved it in my pocket again. But I guess I wasn't fast enough since Seungmin saw something. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the wall, so we weren't in the middle of the sidewalk, and made us both sit down.

 _"What was that letter about?"_ He asked in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know. I got a call from someone earlier right before I met Felix and Chan saying how I had to go outside and get a letter. They even said not to tell the guys about it. I forgot entirely about the letter until now." I told him really fast, he probably didn't even understand a word.

" _Hey, calm down."_

I took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit.

_"Before I met Chan and Felix I got a call from someone telling to go outside to get a letter and saying not to tell the guys about the call. I went outside and someone walked over and handed it to me. I forgot about it till now."_

_"Do you know you the voice belonged to?"_  I shake my head and he doesn't say anything.

_"Seungmin promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone. Especially Felix and Chan, they've already suffered enough because of me."_

_"Sacaría you need to get help."_

_"Not now. I-I can handle it. If it gets bad then I'll ask someone, ok? Just please don't say anything to Felix and Chan."_

_"At least let me help you."_

_"No, I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me."_ After I told him that a tear rolled down my cheek.

_"Ok. But promise me you'll be safe."_

_"I promise."_

After that he helped me up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder.

We stayed that way until we reached my house.

"Thanks." I told him while I gave him a hug.

_"Goodnight."_

I let go of him and walked up to the house. I look back and see him still standing there so I wave to him and open the door to go inside.

"Hey Sacaría." JiHee says from the kitchen.

"Hey JiHee, what are you doing?" I ask as I walk over to her.

When I get closer to the kitchen I see someone's hand on the small table. I walk in to the kitchen and a man with a a baggy shirt and sweats on sitting at the table.

"Oh, uh, Sacaría this is Jinsoo, my boyfriend. _Jinsoo this is Sacaría my niece."_ JiHee says while turning around.

Jinsoo stands up, _"Hi nice to meet you."_

 _"You too._ JiHee I'm going to go to stay with Aoi and Kanata tonight, bye." I say really fast before leaving the kitchen to go to my room.

I put the gifts I got from Felix and Chan away, then go to the closet and grab some clothes. While I was putting them in a bag JiHee comes in.

"Hey you don't have to leave. You can stay here."

"No it's fine plus they invited me to stay tonight." I lied to her and grabbed some other things I'll need then leave the room to put my shoes on.

"Bye." I leave the house and start walking.

I pull my phone out and see that it's almost dead. I hurry and dial the twins numbers, but neither of them answer. The guys are probably practicing so I shouldn't bother them. The only place I can think of going is back to Seungmin and the others.

Since I don't have their numbers I just walk the same path that I came from. Because it's getting late I start to run. While I was running I saw someone walking ahead of me so I started to slow down a little bit. Instead of running I just speed walked and right when I pass that person I hear my name. I turn around and see that the person was Seungmin.

_"What are you doing Sacaría? I just dro-"_

_"Could I stay at your guys place tonight?"_ I interrupt him and he just stares at me with a blank face for a minute or so before nodding his head.

_"Yeah, did something happen at your house?"_

_"No it's nothing. I just wanted to give JiHee some space tonight."_ I told him while he walked over to me.

_"Can I see your phone real quick?"_

_"Sure."_ I hand him my phone and he takes it.

After a few seconds he hands it back to me. I look down to see what he did but right when I look to see it turns off. It finally died.

_"What did you do? My phone died so I can't see."_

_"I just added my number, so if you need anything you can call or text me."_ He says with a big smile.

I smile back and we continue walking.

It didn't take long since we were already close. On the way there though we got a few more snacks since the others most likely ate all of the other ones.

 _"Did you take her ba- Ría? I thought Seungmin took you back?"_ Changbin asks from the couch.

 _"He did but something came up, so I needed a place to stay and no one answered my calls. So I was on my way back here to ask if I could stay and I met Seungmin on the way."_ I told him.

 _"Oh ok. Well, Chan-Hyung where is she going to sleep?"_ Changbin turned his head and looked over at Chan.

"I could just sleep on the couch, it's not a big deal." I told Chan but he just shakes his head.

"Nah, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Woojin and Hyunjin will also be in the room if you need anything." He says after taking a drink from his water bottle.

"No really it's fine, I'll take the couch."

 _"Chan you take my bed and I'll take the couch, she'll probably feel more comfortable with someone she knows in the room than with two people she just met."_ Woojin told him.

"Would that be better? You get my bed and I'll still be in the room." Chan asks me and everyone looks at me.

"Fine." I let out a sigh and sit down next to Seungmin and I.N. on the couch and watch whatever they were watching.

20 minutes pass and my eyes are heavy with sleep. I look at the clock on the wall they had and then put my head on I.N. then close my eyes.

_**~Jeongin's p.o.v.~** _

_"Hey Hyung, Sacaría fell asleep."_ I said to Chan-Hyung.

_"Take her to my bed and set her stuff next to it."_

_"Ok got it."_ I pick her up with ease and Seungmin grabs her stuff and follows behind me.

I set her on the bed and pull the blanket up on her.

_"Seungmin-Hyung what happened? Why did she need to stay somewhere other than her own house?"_

_"She didn't say." He says with a frown._

I don't say anything else and we both leave and go back to sit on the couch.

**_~Y/N's p.o.v.~_ **

"Ría...Sacaría...Wake up!"

I jumped when I heard the voice. I look next to me and see Chan sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"You had a nightmare. You were crying and saying 'stay away' and 'no' really loudly."

"What time is it?" I look at the window and see that is still dark outside.

"It's 4 in the morning."

I look down at my hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chan stands up and gets off the bed but before he could leave I grab his shirt.

"Could you stay here?" I mumble out while looking at him.

He looks me in the eyes then nods and lays down next to me. He then wraps an arm around me and pulls me close.

"Do you get nightmares a lot?" He whispered to me.

"No, I haven't had one since I moved here."

He hums in response then runs his hand through my hair. I fall back asleep after a few minutes of him doing that.

When I wake up, again, I hear Chan snoring lightly next to me. His arm was still wrapped around me, so I take it off slowly and get up off the bed and go to the kitchen.

When I get into the kitchen Changbin and Minho are both sitting at the table.

 _"Hey Ría, how did you sleep?"_ Minho asked.

_"Fine other than waking up due to a nightmare. What about you guys?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Good. Do you want breakfast?"_  Changbin asks.

_"Yeah, do you mind if I cook some eggs and pancakes for everyone though? I want to thank you guys for letting me stay here even though we just met yesterday."_

_"No problem, I'll help you."_

_"Ok."_

He stands up and goes over to the fridge and grabs the eggs.

 _"Oh the pancakes I'm going to make them from scratch."_  I tell Changbin after he sets the eggs down on the counter.

He nods and then I go over and grab the ingredients for the pancakes.

After 30 minutes of cooking everyone was at the table except for Hyunjin and Han.

"Where's the other two?" I ask Felix who's sitting next to me.

"Probably together." He said before he got a pancake and put it on his plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Han and Hyunjin-Hyung are dating, so they are probably together right now."

"Oh ok. How's the food?"

He turns his head and looks at me, "It doesn't bother you that they're dating?"

"No, why would it bother me?"

"Oh, nevermind then. The food is amazing by the way, better than when they cook." He points at the older ones and they act like they were offended by him.

We all eat and talk before I get a call from my now charged phone. I stand up and walk into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ría sorry I didn't answer the phone last night. I just saw the calls this morning when I woke up." Aoi said.

"It's fine."

"Well did you need anything? Is something wrong?"

"I just needed a place to stay."

"Where are you right now?" Kanata asked, Aoi was most likely on speaker phone.

"I'm at a friend's place. Remember the two people I met in Australia that I told you about?"

"Yeah what about them? Are they here?"

"Yeah, I met them yesterday and I hung out with them yesterday. They let me stay over."

"Ok I'm glad you didn't go with some strangers."

"Wow really. You think that I would really do that?"

They both started to laugh a little bit before someone said my name.

"Is that your friend?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." I place the phone away from my ear. "What do you want Felix?"

"Are you going to eat anymore food?"

"Leave my plate alone or I swear to god you won't want to show your face in public again." I told him while glaring at him.

"I don't want it, Woojin-Hyung wanted me to ask you."

"Oh he can have a pancake since I have two."

_"Thanks Sacaría!"_

"Wha- I thought I was your friend! WHY are you nice to him and not me?!"

Everyone started to laugh except for Felix and I put my phone up to my ear again.

"Sorry, so what were you saying?"

"Wow, you're blackmailing skill is getting better and better." Aoi said.

"Well I learned from the best didn't I? Anyway could I go over to your place after I get done eating?"

"Yeah I'll send you the address."

"Ok well I'll see you in a little bit then, bye!"

"Ok Bye!"

"Bye Ría!" Kanata yelled in the background.

I hung up and went to sit back down in my chair next to Felix.


	11. Stalker, Letter, Studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italicized words are in Korean.

_"Jeongin tell the others that I'm leaving."_

_"Ok bye."_

I wave goodbye then left the dorm and walk towards Aoi and Kanatas house.

"Is it this way?" I mumbled to myself while looking at the roads in front of me.

_"Do you need help?"_

I turn around to see who it was that asked me and I see some tall guy. He's not as tall as Namjoon but maybe as tall as Jimin and Yoongi. He had dirty blonde hair and a tattoo sleeve on his left arm. He looks me up and down and then takes a step closer towards me.

 _"Uh, no I'm fine."_ I told him and start to walk off.  
He starts to follow me but stays a few feet away. Instead of going to Aoi and Kanatas I texted them and told them that I had something do. After that I walk towards the guys studios, since they said they would be there today.

The guy has been following me for at least 30 minutes now and I was getting close to the studios. I kept my phone out the entire time just in case something happened, so I texted Hobi and asked him to meet me outside.

**~☀️~ _Is something wrong?_**

**~Me~ _I'll tell you when you get out here._**

**~☀️~ ok**

It took me about 5 more minutes to get to the building and when I got there Hobi and Namjoon were waiting outside with masks on but you couldn't tell that it was them since they had their entire face covered.

 _"Hey Sweetie!"_ I yelled and ran up to Hobi pulling him into a hug.

 _"Go along with it."_ I whisper shakily so both guys can hear me.

 _"Hey my love! How are you?"_ Hobi says when he returns the hug.

 _"Hey Noona!_ " Namjoon says.

After Hobi let's me go I turn my head a little to glance back so I could see if the guy was still there. Which he was.

_"Hey Oppa, did you just get back from the gym?"_

They both nod and Hobi grabs my hand then leads me inside the building with Namjoon trailing behind.

Once we get inside the building we go to Yoongis studio.

 _"What was that about?"_ Hobi asks once Yoongi opens the door for us.

 _"Well I was on my way to Aoi's house and I got a little lost and that guy come up to me and asked if i needed help. I said no then started to walk away but he followed me. I texted Aoi and told her I wasn't going over there then started to walk here. I kept my phone out the entire time and when I was almost here I texted you, thinking that the guy would leave after seeing me with you."_ I said still a bit shakey.

 _"Well it was a good idea to text me. Anyways you need to be careful since you've been having people watch you lately."_ Hobi says while rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

_"I know."_

_"Wait, so that's why you two left?"_ Yoongi asks from his chair.

_"Yeah, Ría texted me asking to meet her outside. It seemed a little weird so I had Namjoon go with me in case something was wrong."_

_"That guy though, he didn't even seem phased by us though. Hobi pretended to be her boyfriend and I pretended to be her brother. He didn't even flinch."_ Namjoon said.

 _"Well thanks for going along with it guys. I was freaked out the second that he started to follow me. Also I got this."_ I pull out the letter from my bag and start to look over it again, just in case I missed something important, but that wasn't a good idea.

 _"Yoongi, I don't know what to do."_ I look up at him and my eyes start to water.

 _"What's wrong? Tell us so we can help."_ Namjoon says.

I look down and read the paper again.

'Sacaría we know all about you. We know what your parents did to you, and just so you know, we can and will do things twice as bad if anyone finds out about this. What you need to do is make sure that you don't get close to any of the guys. Not your so called friends from Australia, not the ones from America, and no one from Korea. We will know what's happening at all times. Don't tell JiHee about this cause we got eyes and ears around her. If you get any closer to the guys then I **WILL** make your life a living hell. You need to stay away from **ALL** of them, or have everyone get hurt because of you. Chris is with us and he's willing to help us out. We know all about your so called life with him, with your friends, your family, everything. Don't think we wont get you if you dont listen to us.'

 _"Sacaría what's wrong?"_ Hobi asks, still rubbing my back.

I look over at him and the tears start falling. Hobi hugs me then Namjoon joins him.

 _"Yoongi, I need your help."_ I say in a small voice after pulling away from the two older ones.

_"Just name it."_

_"Could one of you get me a stylist that can color my hair? I need someone that isn't part of your staff."_ I say to Namjoon and Hobi.

 _"I can ask my sister."_ Hobi says.

_"Ok. Could she come here today or tomorrow? Also I'm going to stay at my house for awhile."_

_"Ok. Could I read the letter Ría?"_ Yoongi asks.

I nod and hand him the letter. He takes it then reads the letter, eyes widening towards the end.

 _"Could we read it?"_ Namjoon asks.

"I-I want Yoongi to be the only one to read. He knows about my past and there's th-things about it in there. I'm sorry." I look down and start to mess with my hands.

"Hey it's fine. It's something private that you both know. We don't need to know just because we are helping you." Namjoon says and then gives me a small side hug.

 _"Ría stay here until Hobi's sister comes and dyes your hair. Also Namjoon go and buy some colored contacts that have a natural color for her."_ Yoongi says after handing me the letter back.

_"Ok. Uh Sacaría, what color of hair dye do you want? I can get some for you."_

_"No let Hobi's sister get it so no one notices anything."_ Yoongi says while turning around to grab his phone.

He dials someone's number and then puts it on speaker.

_"Hey Jimin-ah."_

_"Hey Hyung. What's up?"_ Jimin asks over the phone.

_"Could you bring over some clothes? Your clothes will be fine."_

_"Uh, sure. Why do you need them?"_

_"I'll explain later. Just bring over a few pairs of your clothes."_

_"Ok, I'll be there in 10ish minutes maybe."_

_"Ok."_

He hangs the phone up then sets it down.

 _"Hyung, why is he bringing his clothes?"_ Namjoon asks.

 _"Well first of all, she needs clothes to wear so no one can notice her. Second of all, Jimins already loaned her clothes before and he knows somethings too. Is it ok if we tell him Ría?"_ Yoongi looks over at me with a concerned face.

 _"Yeah, it's fine. Just don't tell anyone else. They'll all get worried and probably make things worse."_ They all nod.

Namjoon leaves and the other two don't say anything else and we all just wait for Jimin to get here.

After 15 minutes pass someone knocks on the door. Yoongi looks at the security camera and sees Jimin standing there with a bag. He walks over to the door and opens it and Jimin walks inside.

 _"Hyung, why did you ne- Rîa. Why are you here? Were you crying?!"_ Jimin speeds over and kneels down in front of me.

_"I'm fine Jimin. Really. I just cried a little bit."_

_"How many pairs of clothes did you bring?"_ Yoongi asks once he's in his chair again.

_"Uh, 3, 4 pairs. Why?"_

_"Well Ría is going to stay here until Hobi's sister gets here to dye her hair. Also Namjoon went to go get some colored contacts for her."_

_"Wait, why? What's wrong?"_

_"Jimin, read this. Please."_ I tell him while I hand him the letter.

He takes it and gets the same reaction that Yoongi had.

_"How can I help? I'll do anything."_

_"Just make sure that she isn't seen with any of us, or the others that are listed in it. Hobi did you ask your sister yet?"_ Yoongi asks him.

_"Yeah, she said that she will come over tomorrow to do it. Also what color?"_

_"Uh..Blonde? I don't know, what do you guys think?"_ I ask them while I still mess with my hands.

 _"Either blonde or a light brown."_ Jimin said.

_"Ok, I'll tell her to choose."_

_"Jimin give her a pair of clothes to change into."_ Yoongi says. Jimin nods and then grabs a pair of grey sweats and a black hooded long sleeved shirt.

 _"Uh..do I go to the bathroom or..."_ I ask them once Jimin hands me the clothes.

Jimin goes bright red then grabs Hobi and Yoongi leading them to the door.

 _"Well go get some drinks for all of us. You can change in here."_ Jimin says.

"Ok."

Once they leave the room I take my shirt off and replace it with Jimins shirt. Then I do the same thing with my jeans and replace them with the sweats. I set my clothes in my bag then grab my  phone and lay down on the couch.

~Knock~Knock~

I look up from my phone and look over towards the door. I get up quietly and go over to the computer. Yoongi showed me once how to get to the security camera before in case I was here by myself. Once I get to the security camera I see a man with dark brown hair standing at the door.

I start to panic and text Jimin since he's the only one who didn't leave their phone here.

**~Me~ _Hey I need you guys to come back here._**

**~ChimChim~ _What's wrong?_**

**~Me~ _Someone is here_**

**~Me~ _I don't know who they are_**

~Knock~Knock~ This time it was harder than before.

**~Me~ _Please hurry I'm getting scared_**

**~ChimChim~ _Just wait there we'll be there in less than 5 minutes_**

**~Me~ _Ok_**

**~Jimin~ _text Namjoon_**

**~Me~ _got it_**

  
**~Nj~ Hey text me so you calm down ok?**

**~Me~ ok**

**~Nj~ tell me how do you feel about college starting?**

We text for a few minutes until the others get to the studio.

 _"Hey, sorry I was getting a drink. Did you need something?"_ I hear Yoongis voice through the door.

 _"Oh it's nothing, nevermind."_  a voice I don't recognize said.

The doors unlock and then the two rappers walk in, Jimin runs in and over to me. He pulls me into a hug and I return it. I rest my head on his chest and he starts to run his hand through my hair.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He whispers into my ear.

I nod and tighten my grip around him.

 _"Jimin tomorrow bring some food here and if anyone asks say it's for me and you."_ Yoongi says.

 _"Got it."_ Jimin says while still running his hand through my hair.

We stay like this until Namjoon gets back from the store.

 _"Ría, do you know how to put contacts in?"_ Hobi asks.

_"Uh, I've done it once."_

_"Ok, well if you need any help ask us. Try these."_ Namjoon says while handing me the bag.

 _"What are these?"_ I ask him when I open the bag and see some snacks and drinks.

_"Well since your going to stay here tonight, I bought some snacks for you."_

_"So you got me the snack that you gave me when we first met?"_ I ask pulling one of them out.

"Well it's the only thing that I thought you would like." He says with a smile that shows his dimples.

"Thanks."

"No problem. _So is Ji Woo coming over tomorrow?"_ Namjoon asks Hobi.

 _"Yeah, she'll either bring blonde or light brown hair dye. Also I asked her to bring some of her old clothes."_  Hobi told him.

"What did he say?" I ask Namjoon.

"Ji Woo is going to bring over the dye and some of her old clothes for you tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to put the contacts in." I told Namjoon while I grabbed the contacts from the bag.

"Ok if you need help just ask."

I nod my head then open the container and got one contact on my finger. I roll my eyes back I put the contact in my right eye with ease. I get the second contact and then accidently drop it.

"Dang it. Namjoon can you help me find the contact? I just dropped it."

"Yeah, no problem." He looks around on the ground while I look on the couch.

"Ah, found it!" Namjoon said after a few minutes of searching. "I'll go rinse it off."

"Ok thanks." He gets up and leaves the room to go rinse it.

After he left I looked through Instagram while Hobi and Yoongi worked on a song.

~Knock~Knock~

Yoongi looks at the security camera and the rest of us all see who is here. It was the same guy from before, dark brown hair hiding under a hat though. He was also wearing a pizza delivery outfit.

 _"Ría face the other way so he can't see your face. Hobi act like it's your sister."_ Yoongi says in a hushed voice as he gets up from his chair and goes over to the door.

Jimin and I switch seats so I'm next to Hobi. Right when Yoongi before he opens the door Hobi starts to talk.

 _"Noona how is your clothing line going?"_ Hobi says.

 _"Hi, what's this for?"_ Yoongi says when he sees the guy standing there.

 _"I have a pizza for Miss Sacaría."_ I turn my head a little so I can see what's happening.

_"Well you got the wrong place. There isn't any Sacaría here."_

_"Who's that then?"_ The guy points over to me and Hobi just puts his arm on my shoulder.

_"Her name is Jung Jiwoo. As in Jung Hoseok's older sister."_

_"Oh sorry I guess I got the address wrong. Bye."_ The guy turns around then goes down the hall. Once Yoongi shuts the door I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You okay?" Yoongi asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Anyways let's not do any thing, like ordering takeout, until we get your hair colored. Ok?" Jimin asks.

"Yeah that's fine."

Namjoon comes back shortly after and I get the contact in. After that I stay in the studio with the guys for the rest of the day.


	12. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean  
> Also follow me on Twitter @Fluffyhater19 for small spoilers on the story!

_"Hey Hobi where can I set this stuff up?"_ A girl asked while walking in the room after Hobi knocked and said that he was here.

 _"Uh, just set it on the table right there. Sacaría this is my sister, Jiwoo. Jiwoo this is Sacaría t_ _he girl I told you about."_ Hobi said after they both fully entered the room.

_"Hi Jiwoo."_

_"Hi Sacaría. So I'm dying your hair right?"_ She asked when she sat down next to me on the couch in Yoongi's studio.

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok so which color? Light brown or blonde?"_

_"You can choose."_

_"Ok well first put this shirt on. It's so you don't stain your good clothes. You guys all turn around real quick."_ She pulls out a shirt while she told the guys to turn around.

I feel my face heat up a bit when I take the black shirt that I got from Jimin off.

_ ~The day before~ _

"Ría you're going to stay in the dorm tonight. Since someone already saw that 'Jiwoo' was with us we need to make it look like you're leaving. Tomorrow in the morning we'll come right back here and wait for Jiwoo to come over here." Namjoon told me when they started to pack their things up to leave.

"Ok."

When we left there were only two people that came up to us. They left after Jimin told them that "We have to take Namjoons family friends daughter home before she falls asleep." We then headed to get food and then to the dorm. It took us about 40 minutes in total to get to the dorm.

"Hey Joon don-" Namjoon interrupts me with a smile on his face ~~and a slight blush I think.~~

"Joon?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Shut up. That's what everyone has been calling you so it just rubbed off on me. Anyway don't tell the other guys about what's happening. If they ask just say that I'm getting busy with my store online." I told him after I turned my head away so he couldn't see my face turn red.

"Got it." He then walks into the kitchen where the food and everyone else was.

_~Present day~_

After I put the shirt Jiwoo gave me on, she then takes the supplies out from the bag that she put on the table. Hobi comes over and helps her with opening some of the boxes and containers.

 _"Ok we're going to do a dirty blonde. Also if you want I can cut your hair too."_ Jiwoo said as she started to separate my hair.

"What did she say?" I turn my head a little bit to look at Namjoon.

"Do you want her to cut your hair?"

"Oh, uh.  _Yes please, but not too short."_

She hums in response and then starts the process of dying my hair.

It took about an hour for everything to finish, but it came out really good.

 _"So Sacaría, is my brother nice to you? You can tell me if he has done anything to you."_ Jiwoo playfully glares at Hobi.

Hobi fakes being offended while the rest of us laugh at them.

_"No, he's helped me out and made me laugh a bunch of times."_

_"Well if he ever does anything just tickle his sides or make him watch a horror movie."_

_"Is he that scared?"_  I ask her with another small laugh.

_"NOONA!"_

We all laugh at Hobi since he's trying to hide his bright red face.

_"Anyways Sacaría, what are some things that you're good at? Hobi said something about you being good at drawing or photography. Every time he's talked to me lately your name pops up in his messages."_

_"Oh, uh, well I guess I'm good about both of them. The boys always compliments them when they see a picture I've drawn or taken."_ I reply with my head down a  little bit in embarrassment.

 _"Could I see some? You don't have to show me if you don't want to, it's just how Hobi describes them seems like they are magical."_ Jiwoo says with a big smile.

I nod my head at her before getting up to grab my bag which was by the door. I pull out my most recent drawings, which were of Jungkook and Jimin sleeping next to each other.

 _"Oh! It's Jiminie and Kookie! How long did it take you to draw this?"_  Jiwoo asked while still looking at the drawing.

_"Um, about an hour maybe."_

_"That's amazing! I wish I could draw this good!"_

_"Thanks."_

"Ok, well Ría today you're going to have to be here all day again so it looks like you aren't here. Tomorrow we'll have someone go and watch over you from a safe distance. Also we'll have someone watching Aoi and Kanata and JYP will have someone watch over the other two." Namjoon told me after he sat down.

"Ok thanks." I told him in a small voice along with a small smile.

After that the three rappers started working on their song again while Jiwoo and I talk about my drawings and her clothing line.

_**~Ring~Ring~** _

**~Woojin~ _Hey we r all going 2 an arcade and Felix wanted 2 know if u wanted 2 join_**

I looked at the text with a sad expression and Jiwoo had saw it.

_"Hey what's wrong?"_

She puts her arm on my shoulder and I jump making a slight yelp as I did. All the boys turn around and look at me, Jiwoo has a worried look with a hint of sadness on.

"Are you okay?" Namjoon asked when he walked over to me.

I back away from him and a tear slips down my cheek. I look at all of them for a quick second then grab my bag and leave, ignoring them all yelling my name.

It didn't take me long to reach the door since I was full on sprinting to reach it. I ran out of the building and down the street, not even knowing where to go.

After 20 minutes of running and walking around I found a cafe that didn't have many people in it. I went inside, ordered a hot chocolate then sat down in the back. I checked my phone and looked through all the messages from Joon, Yoongi, and Hobi. The one thing that really caught my eye was a text from an unknown number.

**~Unknown~ I thought I told you to stay away from the boys?**

**~Unknown~ Looks like Chris will come in handy after all**

**~Me~ Stay away from them I'm not going to be with them anymore.**

**~Unknown~ And how do I know that you're not going to meet them in secret?**

**~Me~ Trust me**

**~Me~ You will**

I put my phone away and just sat there, drinking my hot chocolate alone.

I don't know how long I was there or what time I got there but eventually the cafe closed and I had nowhere to go. I don't want to go to home since the boyfriend was probably there still. I couldn't go to Aoi and Kanata or to Felix and Chan since they are most likely being watched. My best option was to just walk around and look for a cheap hotel.

I started to walk around when I heard footsteps running, getting closer every second. I turned around and all I saw was some guy engulfing me in a hug. I started to push him back but he pulled me even tighter against his chest.

"Let me go! Let go!" I yelled while trying to hit him.

"Shut up. If you cause any attention I swear to god you'll wish you were with your parents instead." The man whispered into my ear. I recognized the voice immediately. It was Chris.

After that he pulled me into his side and started to walk. I stopped trying to fight back and just followed him in fear.

"So I hear that you didn't listen and were with the boys. Is that true?"

"Yes...I was with them but I left and decided not to go back." I told him in a small voice.

"Well you're smart to not go back to them, but you still need to be punished for being with them after we told you not to." Chris said while he started to push something into my side. "Scream and I will hurt you. Keep walking."

I walked like he said to and stayed quiet, not making any sound at all. We were walking for a good 20 minutes before I felt like someone was following us.

I tried to glance back but it was to dark out to tell who or where they are. Chris didn't realize someone was following us until I got yanked away from him.

"What the hell?! Sacaría get back here!"

"She doesn't belong to you. And from what I know she doesn't even want to be near you." It was Felix talking but someone else was holding me.

"Shut up Felix. You don't know anything about her or about us."

"I think I know more than you think."

"Plus we don't need to know what happened to her in the past." A voice came from somewhere close to me and I recognized it as Namjoon.

"Seriously? Hahaha. You think that she's some kind of innocent baby or something? For fucks sake she killed her own damn parents! Do you really think that she is sane?!" Chris yelled and I jumped a little, the arms around me tightening a bit.

That reminds me, I still don't know who is holding me right now. I look up and see Taehyung staring at Chris with a deathly glare.

 _"Tae, why are you here?"_ I whispered to him so only he could hear me.

He looked down at me and his expression softened a lot.

_"Hobi-hyung called saying that you ran out crying and asked if you messaged us. After no one knew where you were we all went out to look for you."_

_"Where's Jimin, Jungkook and Chan? I don't see them anywhere."_

_"They are trying to calm down JiHee and Aoi. Kanata is also with them."_ I nod my head and then turn to see what's happening.

"Felix you don't know anything about her! She always did things to get in trouble! She made up some stupid fucking excuses all the damn time!"

"She never did anything like that. Her father abused her because she had friends over, her mother just ignored her when it happened! JiHee found out that she was getting abused when Ría was only 5! Fucking 5! No one should even feel like they don't matter enough to get beat by your own family!" Felix yelled back to Chris.

"You really believe that shit? She is a fucking monster who tried every damn day to get her parents upset."

When Chris was talking he started to walk towards Felix. By now I could see who all was here. Yoongi and Hobi where standing behind Taehyung and Joon, Jin and Felix were standing a bit further away from us.

Chris started to get even closer to Felix, Joon and Jin and that's when I remember that he has a knife. I pulled away from Tae and he tried to grab me but I ran towards Chris. When I got a bit closer to him he pulled out the knife and tried to run after the three in front of him. Key-word: Tried. I side tackled him and we both fell on the ground.

"Ría!" Felix yelled and came over to us but Chris was faster and grabbed me. He held the knife up to my neck.

"Stay back! I swear to god I will kill her!"

Everyone stopped moving and just watched us. Felix stepped back a step and held his hands up.

"Hey, just put the knife down. This doesn't need to happen. Put the knife down and we can talk about this calml-"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled making me jump a little bit making the knife against my throat cut me. "Do you really think that I'm just going to let her go after what she did to me? To my family and Sofia? She ruined us!"

"It wasn't her fault. Her father was the one who did everything to you guys, she was locked away when all that happened!" Felix told him while he tried to take a step forward.

"I swear to god Felix, take one more step towards her and I will slice her throat. And how do you explain all the things that she said to us over the phone? Was it just her mom who did that, huh? Did her father and mother just talk to us on the phone with her voice somehow?"

"I swear I didn't do anything. My father threa-"

"SHUT UP!!" This time tears fell down my cheek and a loud whimper came out of my mouth. "Did I say you were allowed to talk?! HUH?!"

 _"Hey leave her alone!"_ It was Jimin's voice that yelled. Also the one that hit Chris in the back of the head with a big rock.

"Ría!" Felix said while Jimin grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered to him before I buried my face into his chest.

_The next day_

_"Ría breakfast is ready."_ Jin said from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and went over to the table and sat down. Jin handed me a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Thanks." I tell him in a small voice.

He doesn't say anything and just smiles and nods his head.

Everyone was at the table eating except for Joon and Jimin. I take a quick glance around for them but with no luck I don't see them anywhere.

 _"So Ría have you ever seen 'Train to Busan'?"_ Tae asked me while he chewed his food.

I shook my head in response and he gave me a look of shock.

_"Well this Saturday we are going to watch it. That okay with you or do you have other plans?"_

I shook my head again and he smiled one of those boxy smiles.

After I was done eating I went to see if Jimin was in his room, which was a mistake.

 _"-I just don't think that this is a good idea after all."_ It was Jimin's voice.

 _"It's going to be fine. She won't find out about our plan. The other guys won't either."_ Namjoon said from the other side of the door.

 _"Still, I don't think I can do this to her. I don't want her to get hurt either, but I feel like she will be a bother if this doesn't happen."_  Jimin says and that's all it took for me to understand what was happening: they didn't want me here anymore and I am just a bother to them.

I went to the spare room where some of my things were and put everything into my bag. I left the room and went to the door.

 _"Where are you going Ría?"_ Jimin asks when he comes out of his room and into the living room.

 _"I'm leaving. I don't want to be a bother to you guys anymore."_ I tell him with tears streaming down my face. I turn to look at him and he just stares at me, sadness and maybe guilt or surprise on his face.

He tries to say something but before he could I stand up and walk out the door and slam it shut.

**_ Jimins P.O.V _ **

_"Where are you going Ría?" I ask her when I get into the living room and see her getting her shoes on._

_"I'm leaving. I don't want to be a bother to you guys anymore." She turns her head to look at me and she has tears streaming down her face. She stares at me and right when I open my mouth to ask her something she stands up and leaves, slamming the door on the way out._

_"Jimin what happened?" Jin-hyung comes out of the kitchen and looks around the room. "Wheres Ría?"_

_"She left, said that she doesn't want to be a bother anymore with tears staining her face. Jin-hyung what does she mean by that? Di-did I do something wrong?" I turn around to face him and I guess the tears started to fall since Jin-hyung came over and hugged me._

_ **Ría's P.O.V.** _

I don't know what time it is, but I'm guessing it's around 12 since the coffee shop is getting a lot of people right now. It's been 5 hours since I left the house. I got a lot of calls from Taehyung, Jungkook and Hoseok. Namjoon texted me saying to call him about 10 times in 2 hours. Jin said that I could talk to him if I wanted to about an hour ago. Yoongi texted a few seconds ago asking me to meet him at his studio. He's the only one that I think really cares about me so I decided to go over to talk to him. I also bought him a drink.

_"Hey Ría, come in."_

I walked into the room and sat down after I handed him the drink.

_"So is everyone finally relieved that I'm gone? That I'm done bothering you guys?"_

_"What do you mean? No one is bothered by you being there. They all love being around you."_

_"No they don't. I can tell when I'm unwanted. Which I could tell I was this morning."_

_"Trust me, you aren't unwanted. They all get excited to be with you, hang out with you. They even said that things were much better now that you're here."_

_"Maybe in the beginning, but now? I can tell I'm not."_ I pull out my phone to see what time it is, 12:35.  _"I have to go. I'm not coming back here. Or anywhere actually."_ I say the last part a bit quieter but I guess he still heard it.

_"Stay here please?"_

_"Can't, nobody wants me here anymore. Tell the others that I'm sorry for being a bother to them."_  I get up and leave the studio. I ignore Yoongi yelling my name while I run out the building.

I go to Hangang Bridge(Han River Bridge) and just look at the water. I look at it for a few minutes before I decide to climb on the railing to the other side. I take out my phone and click on the message with the unknown number

**~Me~ I told you that I wouldn't bother the guys anymore and I meant it.**

I switch over to my camera and record the water and landscape. I came here a few times already to take pictures, I have a bunch of them already. The truth is I saw this and thought immediately that this is where I am going to be when I die, which it really will be.


	13. Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean
> 
> Follow me on Quotev for quicker updates!  
> Quotev username: Fluffyhater19

I look over at the sky while I still record everything and start to think; What if I never came here? Never started to feel comfortable around Felix and Chan? Never talked to Aoi or Kanata? Never made a sound in the basement and have JiHee come downstairs?

All of these thoughts run through my head while I watch the clouds. I think about how I should've just asked someone else for help or just got less supplies so I didn't need any help from anybody. Without realizing it, a tear falls down my face. I sniffle and wipe my face off then turn the camera around to face me. I don't make any sound other than small sniffles and hiccups for a little bit.

 _"I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you guys. I never should of asked Tae for help, told Joon that I wanted something sweet, said yes to Hobi and Kookie. Asked Jin and Yoongi for directions, or let Jimin help me with my supplies._ If I hadn't done that then nobody would of had to deal with me. I'm sorry that I came into your lives, every single one of you. Because of me you have to deal with these problems. Aoi, Kanata, Felix, Chan I am really sorry for even getting you involved with myself. You guys had to deal with the most shit."

I pause and look at the clouds again, little sniffles and hiccups coming out more.

"I'm sorry that you all had to deal with me and that I wasn't gone sooner....Bye."

I turn the camera off and set it in my bag. I look up at the clouds and set my bag down on the ground, thinking either to jump or walk in front of a car. In the end I go with jumping so I start to climb over the railing. I've been so lost in space that I haven't even been able to hear the cars going past me...or the yelling.

Once I get on the edge of the railing I look at the clouds one last time. After a minute of watching I start to lean forward and feel my feet leave the surface. It didn't work though. Someone had grabbed my hand but before I could see who it was I black out.

_~Unknown P.O.V~_

"Ría!" I yelled her name over and over again but she didn't hear me.

I ran even faster when I saw that she was starting to climb up. Her stuff was on the ground and she had tears rolling down her face. She was looking at the sky. I noticed that she did that a lot. Looking at the sky and water a lot, or taking pictures of them a lot.

I got lucky when I saw the pictures she had taken here recently and had just thought that she would be there. I told the others about it so me and Yoongi ran here as fast as we could.

After we saw her climbing up we ran even faster towards her and when we got to her I barely had anytime to grab her. She had started to fall and when I grabbed her she hit her head on the side of the railing. Yoongi and I pulled her up on the other side of the railing and called an ambulance for her.

_~Ría's P.O.V.~_

I opened my eyes to bright white walls and some machines next to me. I look around even more without moving my head but I can't see much. When I pick my head up I groan really loudly due to the pain in my head. When I look around again I see someone in a chair by the door.

Jimin.

Jimin is sleeping in the chair and he has his phone in his hands against his chest. He woke up after he heard me groan.

 _"Ría, are-how do you feel?"_  He asked as he got up from the chair and walked over to me.

I flinched back when he reached his hand out to me and he looked sad, afraid.

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_  He pulled his hand away from me and grabbed the chair and put it next to the bed.

 _"I'm fine. Where are the others? JiHee?"_  I asked in a quiet almost whisper voice. Luckily he heard me.

_"They went to go change and get some food. I switched spots with them so they could go."_

I nod my head and slowly turn my head towards the small stand next to the bed and see my bag. I grab it and look for my phone.

 _"Are you looking for this?"_  Jimin asks with his hand held out with my phone in it.

I take it without saying anything. I look through it and neither of us say anything for awhile.

 _"I saw the video."_ Jimin breaks the silence. I look over at him with watery eyes but I wasn't the only one who had watery eyes.

 _"Knock Knock. Can I come in?"_  Chan was standing at the door.

I nod my head and he walks in pulling a chair with him.

"How are you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine."

 _"Jimin did she just wake up?"_  He turned his head to look at Jimin, who was still staring at me with tears in his eyes.

_"Yeah she just woke up. I'll go get the doctor."_

_"No, you stay and I'll get the doctor."_  Chan got up and left the room leaving Jimin and I alone.

 _"Why were you going to do that?"_  He asked after a minute of silence.

 _"I heard you and Namjoon talking at dinner saying how I'm a bother to you."_  I tell him while trying not to cry.

 _"You aren't a bother to me!"_  Jimin said louder while standing up.  _"I only said that you would be a bother becau-"_  He cuts himself off and just looks at me.

 _"What? I'm a bother because what?"_  I ask him and he just sits down. A tear fell down my cheek.

_"I said that you would be a bother because I would be distracted by you. I asked Namjoon for help and we came up with a plan. After what happened the other night I didn't think that it was right to do the plan. I thought that it would hurt you somehow."_

We both look at each other, tears rolling down my cheeks. The only sounds were from the monitor in the room and my small hiccups.

 _"What were you going to do?"_  I asked him after about a minute of silence.

_"I wanted to ask yo-"_

_"Hi Sacaría, I'm Dr.- Sorry am I interrupting something?"_ The doctor, a tall man with curly brown hair, walks in with Chan trailing behind him.

 _"No, you're fine. I'm going to get drinks."_  Jimin says while getting up and leaving the room.

_"You're boyfriend is really amazing."_

_"He's not my boyfriend."_

_"Oh, well you've got a good friend then. He stayed with you the entire time you were here. Anyways, I've got somethings to discuss with you."_

_"Well I'll go help Jimin with the drinks."_  Chan says as he leaves the room.

_"Ok well first would you like me to speak in English or Korean?"_

"English if you can."

"Okay. So we looked you over and you just have a few minor head injuries. You did need to get a few stitches right above your right eyebrow. The main thing I wanted to talk to you about is a lot more serious."

When he said this I picked my phone up to look at the stitches, they didn't look that bad. After I put my phone down he started to talk again.

"Do you take anything for depression and anxiety?"

"No."

"Do you know of any reason that could be the cause if them?"

"Um, my parents abused me before they died."

"Does anyone know about it?"

"My aunt, and five of my friends do. Two of them have been with me since I was a kid, two of them I met in middle school who accidently got in the middle of a fight my dad started with me. The last one I told a little while ago."

"Well I'm going to prescribe these pills to you. One of them is for anxiety and the other is for depression."

"Wait..how do you know I have anxiety?"

"Well your friend told me about a situation you had before and what you told him. Also the friend that came to get me had told me that you were abused a lot as a kid and abuse can lead to anxiety."

"Oh, ok."

"So when your friends come back you can leave. Just remember to go get the prescriptions today." 

"Got it."

After that the doctor left and I was alone in the room. I check my phone to see what time it is, 2am. I've been asleep for almost 14 hours. I go to the video to watch what I recorded. Before I pressed play Jimin and Chan came back in.

 _"Hey, can we go now? The doctor said that I'm able to leave."_  I asked them both as Jimin handed me an apple juice.

 _"Yeah sure. Get dressed and I'll have someone pick us up. Do you want to go with us or...?"_ Jimin said turning to Chan.

_"I'm fine, Woojin said that he'll pick me up."_

_"Ok. I'll be outside the door when you're done changing Ría."_

I hum in response and Jimin leaves again.

"Hey later today can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Just message me when."

He nods his head then leaves, shutting the door behind him. I look around the room for my clothes and see my shirt and shorts on a chair a few feet away from the bed. I get up from the bed slowly and walk over to them.

After I got my clothes from the chair and take the gown off, I slip and fall backwards.

 _"Sacaría! Are you ok?!"_  Jimin asked in a loud voice flying through the door.

I look at him from the ground and cover my self with the gown and my clothes.

 _"Shit. Ría are y-you ok? He-here grab my hand I-I'll help you up."_  Jimin stutters out as he holds out his hand and turns his head so he can't see me.

I hesitate a little bit but after a few seconds I open my mouth to say something.

 _"Shut the door...please."_ I told him in a quiet voice. His eyes open wide when he realizes that he left the door open. He rushes over to it and shuts the door quickly.

 _"Sorry. Do you want me to help you? You're head is probably hurting right now."_  He asks with his face looking anywhere but at me.

 _"Yes, please."_  Jimin heard me and walks over to me and helps me up first.

It takes a little while because he kept getting  ~~distracted😉~~  embarrassed and would go slow. After I got all of my clothes on and my bag back we got picked up.

_"Do you want to go back to the dorm? Or...?"_

_"Um, I need to get some medicine. Could you take me to get it then go to the dorm?"_

_"Yeah no problem."_  I tell him where I need to get it at and he tells the driver.

By the time we get the medication and get to the dorm it's 3 in the morning. Jimin opens the door and let's me in first. I look around for the light switch then take my shoes off.

 _"Hey, Ría go sleep in Jimins bed. The guest room is taken by Kanata and Aoi."_  Jungkook says as he sits up on the couch, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

_"What about Jimin? I can sleep on the couch it's no-"_

_"It's fine. He can sleep in my bed. You're probably more comfortable with him in the room than with me anyways."_

_"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on you guys."_  My eyes start to water and my voice cracks while I talked.

 _"Hey it's fine. You aren't a burden to us at all. Kookie doesn't mind sleeping on the couch since he does it all the time."_ Jimin says as he hugs me tightly. I look at the wall while Jimin hugs me.

 _"Ok."_  I whisper to him then pull away and walk over to the room. Jimin stays behind and says something to Jungkook before walking behind me.

When we get to the room Jimin goes over to the closet and pulls a pair of sweats and a shirt out.  _"Here. You can wear these tonight."_  He says as he hands me the clothes.

I take them and just walk out of the room to the bathroom. When I got done changing I went back to the room, grabbed my phone and layed down in the bed. Jimin was sitting on Jungkooks bed just watching me, not saying anything.

After a few minutes I put my phone down on the night stand next to the bed and roll over on my side. I move around a lot trying to find a comfortable way to sleep but couldn't. I let out a loud sigh and just lay on my side facing the door. When I was about to turn around to lay on my back I felt a dip in the bed then an arm around my stomach.

 _"Go to sleep. You need it."_  Jimin whispers to me right next to my ear. He pulls me against his chest tighter before whispering again.  _"You're not a burden to me at all. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. I asked the company if I could ask you and they said yes. Namjoon of course knew this already and he said that he would help me."_

 _"Jimin."_  I try to turn around to face him but he just pulls me against him so I cant turn around. He then buries his face in the crook of my neck.

_"Go to sleep now so we can talk about this in the morning."_

After he said that he fell asleep and I listened to his breathing before I fell asleep too.


	14. Question

Should I make the chapters long(6-10pgs) or short(5-6.5pgs)? Either way is fine with me but I was wondering how long you guys like the chapters to be.


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are in Korean

When I wake up in the morning I feel warmth all wrapped around me. I rub my eyes and then try to sit up before the arms around me are tightened. That's when I remember what happened last night.

 _"Hey, Jimin, wake up."_  I lightly shake him but he doesn't wake up so I try again.  _"Jiminie, it's time to get up."_ This time he does get up.

He sits up groggily while rubbing his eyes. Once he sees what's happening he stands up fast.  _"I'm sorry."_

 _"You're fine. You didn't do anything wrong."_  I tell him when I sit up and stretch me arms.  _"What time is it?"_

Jimin looks around for his phone but spots mine and walks over next to me and grabs it. He turns it on then flips it around to show me; 11:00am. I nod at him and he just sits it back down.

 _"Can we talk about last night?"_  Jimin asked.

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

_"So like I said last night; I wanted to ask you out, the company said it was fine. Namjoon-hyung knew about it so he said that he would help me and that the other guys wouldn't know anything though. After what happened the night before I thought that I should just hold off it for now, but you are a distraction for me whenever you are with us."_  Jimin pauses and sits down in front of me.

_"Whenever I see you all I want to do is hug you and just be next to you. So I told Namjoon-hyung that you would be a distraction if I didn't do this. He said that I should just ask you because it would probably help with whatever was going on recently."_

I look down at my hands for a few seconds before finally looking up to meet Jimins eyes.

_"I am very grateful for this, I really am, but could I think about all of this? I just...don't know what to do at all right now, with everything."_

_"Yeah, take as much time as you need. I just wanted you to know about this, also that the other guys are happy that you're okay right now."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"When I woke up, I asked you where the others were. Why did you lie about that?"_

_"Oh, I ,uh, didn't want you to think that I was weird for staying with you the whole time. The others said that they would stay with you but I didn't want to leave your side. Well I'm going to go get something to eat, you want me to bring you any?"_

_"Something small please."_  He nodded as he stood up, placed a kiss on my forehead then left the room.

I sat on the bed for a minute before I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ría, it's Aoi and Kanata. Can we come in?" Aoi asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah, come in." They both walk in and come over to sit next to me. "So, how have you guys been? I haven't seen you for a little while."

"First of all, how was your night with Jimin? I saw him blushing like crazy when he walked out right now, also you're wearing his clothes." Aoi said while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"We didn't do anything you're thinking in your head. We didn't get home until about 3 and we were both tired. He lent me a pair of clothes since I 'fit in his the best' as the guys put it." I told them as I let out a small sigh and smile.

"Well I don't want to bring a sour mood on now, but what about before? What did you do that you ended up unconscious for 14 hours?" Kanata asked me.

"Um, if I tell you, you can't raise your voice at all ok?" They both nod their head. "Ok, well, I tried to jump off the bridge but someone had grabbed me and I guess I hit my head on something. The last thing I remember was falling forward, toward the water, then someone grabbing my hand. I don't know who it was but they grabbed me and I'm guessing I hit my head on the concrete then blacked out for 14 hours." They both looked at me with a blank face.

"Ría could you tell us why you were going to do...that? If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Aoi said.

"Its fine. Do you guys remember Chris?" They both nod their head. "The night that I ran out of Yoongis studio I was walking around for awhile. It was dark out and I wasn't paying attention much when someone grabbed me. That person was Chris and he had a knife placed on my side and made me walk."

I pause and take a deep breath before continuing. "We stayed like that for 20ish minutes before I was yanked away by Taehyung. They started popping up around us and then they started yelling at each other. Chris started walking towards Felix and so I side tackled him an-"

"Wait hold on! You side tackled Chris, like _The_ Chris that pretended to be friends with you and blames you for Sofia's death, Chris? Why would you even-"

"Aoi! Shut up and let her finish telling us what happened." Kanata interrupted her and looked back at me, nodding his head for me to continue.

"Well after I tackled him he grabbed me and put the knife to my throat." I lifted my head a little for them to see the now healing cut on my throat. "They were talking some more after that and then Jimin came running from behind him and threw a rock at his head. After that we came back here, slept, then had breakfast in the morning. I heard something that I misunderstood and then left and walked around town and went to a cafe. Not long after I went to see Yoongi and we talked then I left again and then the whole bridge thing happened." I take another deep breath and keep my eyes focused on my hand in my lap.

After a few seconds I look up to see them both looking at me with guilt. I go to open my mouth again but before I can Aoi starts crying. Kanata has tears streaming down his face but doesn't make a sound. I get closer to them and wrap my arms around both of them.

 _"Hey, so since the other two came in I brought some- wait, what's wrong?"_ Jimin says as he opens the door and walks in.

 _"I told them what happened."_  I told him as I looked up with my own tears streaming down my face.

Jimin sets the food down on the desk and then walks over to us and joins the hug. Not long after Taehyung came in with Jungkook and Hobi following after him. Soon all the others were all in the room hugging us three. 

 _"I swear if someone tickles me I'm taking Ría with me and we're leaving the dorm. Also I'll leave Aoi here to annoy the living hell out of you guys."_  Kanata tells the other boys. They all start laughing at Aoi smacking him and soon after we get up and leave the bedroom to go to the living room.

 _"So, I hear you guys told Ría that she 'fits best' in Jimins clothes. Who told her that?"_  Aoi asks them with a glare that seemed scary but really is just her play full glare. Jungkook raises his hand shyly and the glare on her face gets replaced with a wide smile.  _"You're not wrong about it. She really fits Jimins clothes the best."_

Everyone starts laughing while I look down at the clothes, remembering that I still have his clothes on.

_ 4pm _

I grab my phone and see that I have 10 missed calls from Jihee, 7 from the past few days and 3 from today. I decide that instead of calling her I'll talk to her in person, face to face.

"Hey Joon, I'm going to leave for a little while. I don't know if I'll come back here tonight though."

"Ok, call if you need anything." I nod my head and get up from the couch in his studio and leave.

On my way out I text JiHee asking where she is and while I'm typing I bump into a woman.

_"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said as she helped me up._

_"You're fine, it was my fault anyways."_

_"Wait, Ría?"_ I look up when she says my name and realize that it's JiHee.

 _"Oh I was just on my way to see you right now. Are you done working?"_  She nods her head and then grabs my hands.

_"Are you okay? I haven't seen you since you got into the hospital and I still don't even know what happened the day before either."_

_"Could..could we go somewhere private to talk? I don't want to talk here."_

_"Yeah let me grab my bag while you find somewhere to talk."_  I nod my head and she let's go of me and gets her purse while I message someone.

**~Me~ _Hey could I come over with Jihee and talk with her there?_**

**~Nj~ _yeah, I'll leave once you guys get here_**

**~Me~ _actually could you stay? I want you there for moral support_**

**~Nj~ _ok that's fine I'll stay_**

**~Me~ _thank you_ :)**

**~Nj~ _no problem_**

When JiHee came back I had her follow me to Mon Studio. Once Namjoon let us in and we sat down I started to talk.

"So how much do you already know?" I ask her.

"Only that you went missing after talking with Yoongi. Nobody told me what happened when they all left and I haven't heard about anything else."

"Well Chris found me when I was walking and, uh, he had a knife up to my side." Before I could continue she came closer to me and lifted my shirt up a little on the side. "What are you doing!?"

"Well it's Chris, so he probably cut you on your side. Right here." She points at my side and when I look down there is a big red line on the spot. It was probably from when Taehyung pulled me away from him.

"Oh, I guess I didn't feel it happen. Well anyways, after awhile I was pulled away from him by Taehyung. Everyone else except for Jimin, Chan and Jungkook were there and trying to talk some sense into Chris. Things got heated and I attacked Chris, he pulled the knife up to my throat and some more yelling is taken place."

I tilt my head up a bit for JiHee and Namjoon to see the cut. They both look at me and before either of them could say anything I start talking again.

"After Chris threatened to kill me Jimin came running from behind, hitting me in the head with a rock. I don't know what happened to Chris since Jimin took me to the car with Taehyung and Yoongi following behind. Us four left and went to the house and then we just went to sleep."

JiHee looks at me and then turns to face Namjoon. "So, what happened to Chris?"

"Well, it was dark out, and we all went over to see how Ría was and when we went back to get him...he was gone. Felix was the one to notice and when we went back no one could find him. He couldn't have gotten up himself cause Jimin-ah hit him pretty hard with a medium sized rock to the head, someone else was there and watching everything happen. No one came up to us while we were yelling either so we don't really know who took him." Namjoon told her.

"So you're telling me that Chris got away with hurting Ría even more? I don't know how I could even trust her with you guys alone anymore. Come on Ría we'r-" I interrupt her and yank my arm away from her grip.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!  That guy you are dating, whatever his name is, is uncomfortable. I'm not going anywhere if he's there. I'll find a place to stay for now and get my stuff later. I don't want to be a burden on you two." I yell at her and stand up.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know him! What gives you the right to judge him?"

"I don't know him at all. He also gives off an uncomfortable vibe."

"Seriously? What about when you met Taehyung? You didn't know him at all! You let him take you to Bighit without even knowing who he was!"

"That was different! I felt comfortable with him! You're boyfriend made me uncomfortable the second he stood up and opened his mouth!"

Namjoon stood up and grabbed my hand gently. "Ok guys calm down please. JiHee Ría can stay with us or she could stay with either Aoi and Kanata or with Felix, Chan and their group. Everyone will make sure that she is 100% safe."

"I tried to help you, make sure that you had everything you needed. This is not how I planned for you to thank me. At all." JiHee stood up, grabbed her bag then left the studio.

After standing still and watching the door for a minute or two I finally break down. I start crying and Namjoon pulls me into a hug.

"I-I scr-screwd up...again." I said in between my hiccups. Namjoon trailed his hands through my hair and whispered things into my ear and before long I fell asleep.

**_~Namjoons P.O.V.~_ **

"Hey Ría?" I whisper after I felt her go limp. I layed her down and went to grabbed both of our things then I picked her up and left the studio.

When we got back to the house the maknae line is sitting on the couch watching a show.

_"Hey Jimin-ah go make the bed in the guest room ready for Ría. She's going to stay here tonight again."_

_"Oh uh, someone is actually using the guest room already."_ Jungkook said.

_"Who's here?"_

_"It's PD-nim. He said that he wanted to talk with all of us plus Ría, and since you two weren't here he wanted to take a small nap."_  Taehyung told me.

 _"Ok then Jimin-ah open the door to your room so I could lay her down."_  He nods his head and then goes to his room with me trailing behind.

Once we get into the room I set Ría down on the bed and cover her up. I set her stuff down and plug her phone into the charger. Jimin-ah and I then leave the room and go back to the living room.

_**~Sacaría's P.O.V.~** _

When I woke up my eyes felt really puffy and wet. I looked around and noticed that I was back in Jimins bed. I grabbed my phone from the night stand next to the bed and looked at the time; 7pm.

I stood up and left the room to go find the others but was rather surprised when I saw that everyone was in the living room with PD-nim. I walk over to them and the first to see me is Jimin.

 _"Hey Ría come sit down. We're just talking right now."_  Jimin says while waving his hand for me to go over to him. I nod my head then walk over and sit next to him. Everyone was staring at me.

 _"What? Do I have horrible bed head or something?"_ I ask them and Namjoon shakes his head.

 _"Could we talk about what's happened the past couple days?"_  Namjoon asked me and then stayed quiet, waiting for me to say something.

After a few minutes of silence I nod my head. "Yeah, what do you want to know?" I ask them all with a tone of worry and sadness mixed together. I lift my head up and look each of them in the eye trying not to cry. When it came to looking at Jimin a tear accidently slips down my cheek.

The first question wasn't exactly what I expected.

_"Who's Sofia and why does Chris blame you for her death?"_


	16. Flashback Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- Sorry for the long wait guys! I swear I'm doing my best so please continue to read this story!

_"Who's Sofia and why does Chris blame you for her death?"_

I stood there, crying, and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I didn't _know_ what to say. Everyone's eyes just staring right at me and not one person had anything to say. Not 'it's ok if you don't want to talk', not 'it's fine, take your time'. Nothing.

Nobody had even asked if I was fine. I felt...alone. I felt like I was with my parents again. It felt like everybody was against me just because I was _breathing._

I hung my head down so I couldn't see their eyes staring through me. I don't know who it was but someone whispered something and stood up.

 _"Sacaría, can you come with me to the other room?"_ It was Sejin who asked with his hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head and follow him to Jimins room. When we get to the room Sejin holds the door open for me but instead of walking in after he let's someone else in. I keep walking to the bed instead of looking to see who it was that walked in.

 _"Ría, is it ok for Jimin-ah and I to be here to?"_ It was Yoongi.

I nod my head without looking up and sit down at the top of the bed while hugging my knees close to my chest. Jimin and Yoongi come over and sit on the bed while Sejin pulled a chair over next to it.

 _"Sacaría, can you tell me your relationship with Chris?"_  Sejin asked me.

 _"We met when in I was in 3rd grade. We were seated next to each other in class. He would always ask me for help and I would help him. We became friends after awhile. Sofia was his childhood friend. Me, Aoi, Kanata, Chris and Sofia were all best friends. We would always sit with each other during lunch, play together at recess. Chris and Sofia didn't know about anything that was going on at home."_  I pause and let out a shaky breath.

_"During the summer of grade 5 Chris and Sofia both moved to Sydney, Australia for their dads work. We didn't hear much from them for awhile. 2 years later, in grade 7, I move to Australia because of my dads work. Surprisingly enough we move to Sydney too. At the time I didn't know that Chris and Sofia were both here. I met Felix and Chan sometime after moving there. We become good friends, they come over so we can study and my dad comes home. We fight, they leave and I'm not ok. After that, Felix and Chan always helped me out whenever I needed it."_

I take another pause but this one is longer than last time. I look up and see everyone looking down at their hands or at a wall. Everyone except for Jimin. Jimin was looking right at me, dead in the eye, with tears in his eyes.

I reach my arms out towards him and he crawls over to my side.

 _"Hey,"_  I whisper in his ear,  _"I'm the one whose supposed to be crying right now, not you."_  I told him as I gave him a smile. I let out a small giggle when I see him smile back.

Yoongi and Sejin both look up at me with a confused face. I shake my head and begin to speak again.

_"Like I said, I didn't know that Chris and Sofia were both in Sydney. Towards the end of grade 7, I think, I went to a book store and saw Sofia."_

~ _Backstory_ _~_

"Yes. Felix I already know this stuff."

"Ok, ok! Anyways what books are you getting this time?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. Probably just something I can read when I get my work done at home. What about you?"

"I'm not getting one this time. I still haven't finished the other ones I bought."

I nod my head and begin to look around the store for a genre. While I was looking Felix started to mess around with my bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with a small laugh following after.

"Nothing, just looking at your little bag."

"It's not little, you're just big!" I shove him a little and he accidentally runs into someone and knocked the books out of her hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, that was my fault!" I tell the girl while picking up her books.

"It's fine." She says as Felix helps her up off the ground.

"Here you go. Again sorry abo-"

"Sacaría?"

I look up at the girl and stare at her. After a minute I recognize her.

"Sofia?!"

I grab her and we both hug.

"Is she the one you were telling us about?" Felix asks from the side.

"Yeah she is. Sofia this is Felix. He has helped me a lot this past year. Felix, Sofia."

"Nice to meet you, Felix." Sofia says as she reaches her hand out to him.

Felix grabs her hand and shakes it. "You too."

"So, 'this past year'? How long have you been here?"

"Well at the beginning of 7th grade my dad got a promotion and so we had to move here. Oh! Is Chris here too?"

"Uh, no. He's at his house studying for a few tests tomorrow. I came here to grab a few books to help us study. What about Aoi and Kanata? How are they?"

"They're good. They said that they got a new dog yesterday for their birthdays."

"Well, I'm glad that they're fine. What about you? Last time I saw you, you had a bruise from falling down. Still as clumsy as ever?"

I hesitate for a second before speaking again. "Uh, yeah! Still really clumsy, right Felix? I got this bruise," I point to my cheek, "from running into a door after tripping over my myself."

"What are you saying?" Felix whispers into my ear.

"Well, I need to be going. Chris is waiting."

"Oh, could I get your number so we can all meet up sometime?"

"Yeah, totally!"

We trade numbers and then go separate ways.

A week has passed since then and we've all hung out once, due to my parents getting drunk and pissed again. I didn't leave the house for the next few days after that. Sofia called a few times but I couldn't answer since neither of my parents know I have a phone and they were around me a lot.

The day I go back to school Chan comes up to me on my way to school with a popsicle.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing, just thought you would want one."

"Ok. Oh did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Chan hesitates for a second before shaking his head. "No, everything was the same as usual."

I nod my head and then we continue walking to class, meeting Felix on the way too.

When we get to class some girls start to whisper to each other while staring at me. I ignore them and get my notebook and pencil out.

Later at lunch I see the same girls from this morning staring at me.

"I'll be back, save me a seat." I told Chan before leaving them and going to the girls.

"Is there something that you need to say to me?" I asked one of the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys haven't stopped staring at me since this morning. Is there something I should know?"

The two girls look at each other before turning back to me.

"You're friends with Chris right?"

I cock my head to the side. "Chris...who?"

"Chris Bang? You know the one who is always around you and Felix? How do you not know his name when he is the only Chris here?"

"You mean Chan? His name is Bang Chan."

"Oh, right, I forgot that you guys go by your Korean names. Anyw-"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

"All I'm saying is that it's weird. We're not in Korea, so don't use your Korean names. It doesn't really matter though I guess. As I was saying, while you were gone he was with this other girl and guy. Along with Felix."

"Ok? What's wrong with them hanging out with someone other than me? They used to have entirely different friends before I came here anyways."

"Oh, well I just thought it was weird because the two they were hanging out with, are these famous peoples kids. I even heard that they were dating too."

"Who were these two people?"

"I don't remember their names but the guys parents are Liam and Mai Muddleton. The girls parents are Kai and Lyra Kim. Nobody knew that the Kim family had a kid until a month ago, but they haven't showed a picture of the kid."

I paused and tilted my head to the side a little bit when I heard the name last name to the girls parents. "Then how do you know that she's their kid?"

"Somone leaked her picture, like, two days ago."

"Yeah I heard that the girl is dating that prodigy guy." The other girl said.

"Sofia." I whispered quietly to myself.

"What?" The first girl asked.

"Nothing, anyways I gotta go." I left to go catch up with Chan and Felix.

When I caught up with them they were already eating. I sit down next to Felix and open my lunch bag up. There wasn't much in there since my parents don't buy any food for me for a few weeks.

"Ría, here. You like ham sandwiches, right?" Chan asked as he held out a sandwich to me.

"Yeah."

"So what did those girls want?"

"Oh they were saying how it was weird you guys were hanging out with Chris and Sofia."

"Why would it be weird?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, they didn't really say. Oh did you guys know that their parents are apparently famous? Nobody knows their names though."

"How and why is that?" Felix asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and began to eat.

When we got done eating we went back to our classes. Five minutes after we got back class starts.

When the class was ends I start to pack my things up. 

"Hey, Sacaría!"

I turn my head to the side and see a guy standing in front of the door. I stop packing my things and stand up.

"Can I help you?" I asked him when he started to walk forward a bit.

"You remember me right? Or are you pretending not to...again?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion before opening my mouth again. "Sorry, I don't know who you are."

He scoffs before getting closer, "So you're still going along with this facade? Wow, I didn't think that this is what you would do when we first met." He leaves the room and everybody turns to look at me.

"Ría, what was that about?" Felix asks when he gets over to my desk.

"I-I don't know, honestly. I dont even know who that is."

Felix takes his phone does something before putting it away. He then starts to put my notebook away for me.

A few minutes after the guy came in we heard someone scream. Everybody ran out to the hallway to see what happened. When I get out there I see Chan pining some guy down.

"Chan! Chan what are you doing?!" I yell as I run over to him. When I see who the guy he's pinning down I realise what Felix did earlier.

"So why did you go and say that stuff to Ría?" Felix asks with his voice deeper than usual.

The guy stays quiet. When I look at his clothes I see that he's not wearing the uniform the guys wear.

"Felix, he doesn't even go here." I whisper to him.

He looks around before pointing at a girl, "Hey, Chae Young go get a teacher."

She nods before running to get a teacher. Chae Young was another good friend of ours, by we didn't hang out as much.

"If you don't tell us why you came here then we're going to call the cops." Chan said to the guy.

"And what are they going to do? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually you did." A teacher says while running over to us with Chae Young close behind. "You came into a school without permission, went into a classroom without permission. Should I go on?"

The guy stays quiet again. The teacher takes him from Chan and leaves the hallway.

"So...how was class Ría?" Chan says when he walks over to me and Felix.

We talk for a little bit before going to finish packing.

 


	17. A/n

I just wanted to tell everyone that I am changing the main character from y/n to Sacaría Nelson. It's pronounced Sa-ca-rea. And since its a spanish name the r is being rolled


	18. Flashback pt 2

When we finished packing our things we left the school and quickly went to an ice cream shop.

"Ría what do you want?" Chan asked me.

"A small vanilla twist, please."

He nods his head and after Felix tells Chan what he wants we go wait at a table. We talk for a little while before I get a message.

_~Girly~ Are you guys at the ice cream shop still?!_

_~Me~ Yeah, why?_

_~Girly~ I'm sorry but you guys need to leave_

_~Me~ Why? What's gonna happen?_

_~Girly~ Just do it! Please_

As I read the last message I start to panic a little bit. That's when I realized that we never hung out with Chris. It was always just Sophia, me, Felix and Chan. Felix saw my face and realized that something was wrong.

"Ría, what's wrong?"

"We-we need to go. Now." I tell him as I stand up and go get Chan.

"Hey Ría, I'm just abou-"

"Come on, we need to go." I tell him as I grab his arm and pull him.

As we leave the shop I get a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Sa-Ca-Rea?"

It was Chris.

"Chris?"

"Oh so you do remember me!"

"I mean your voice is a bit deeper but I do remember you."

"Well anyways I heard you and Sophia met again and that you have two more friends."

"Uh yeah we ran into Sophia at a book store." The other line goes quiet. "Have you been busy lately? We've all hung out a few times but Sophia said that you were busy with stuff."

"Yeah I heard about that. I've just been busy trying to figure out a plan." Chris's voice went an octave lower with the last part.

As we turn the corner I get a text from Sophia again.

"Hold up Chris, I just got a message from someone." I tell him as intake my phone from my ear.

_~Girly~ Ría I need you to be very careful right now._

_~Me~ Why? what's wrong?_

_~Girly~ Chris hasn't been doing so well lately so if you see him don't go up to him_

_~Me~ What if he calls me?_

_~Girly~ Ignore him if he calls or texts you_

_~Me~ What if I accidentally answer his call?_

_~Girly~ Please tell me you didn't_

_~Me~ I didn't know it was him, it was an unknown number_

_~Girly~ Whatever you do stay with Felix and Chan and make sure to get somewhere safe_

_~Me~ Ok, but what do we do if he finds us?_

_~Girly~ Run_

_~Girly~ Run as fast and far as you can from him_

I read the last message again before putting the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry that took a little bit, Aoi was asking about something." I lied. "Anyways did you need somethin?"

"Not really just wanted to.....hear you're voice since its been awhile."

"Ha, well, uh, I know you just called but I am sorta busy right now. Could I call you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Ok, bye." I hang up and give Felix and Chan a worried look.

"Who was that?" Chan asked me as he stopped in front of me. 

"It was Chris. He's the other friend that Sophia and I talked about."

"So why did you lie to him about being busy?"

I pull up the texts from Sophia and showed them to both boys. After they read them, they looked at each other. Felix then grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the street.

"Felix! Felix what are you doing!?"

"You trust me right? Both of us?" He asked as we speed walk down the street. 

"Well obviously." I muttered out. 

"So just do as we say for now. Sophia told us something about this last time we hung out. Saying something about him not doing so well mentally."

After he said that I go quiet until we get to some big building.

"What is this place?"

"It's gonna be our safe place for a little bit." Felix said as he let go over my arm and turned around. "Chan you go and get the stuff Sophia was talking about."

"Why can't you go get it?"

"Cause I don't know what the hell that stuff is or where to get it. Plus I'm staying with Ría."

Chan pouted while saying 'fine' and walking away. I watched as he walked further away.

"Where's he going and what's he getting?" I asked Felix once Chan was out of sight.

"I'll explain everything once we get settled in here and Chan is back. Anyways let's go inside now."

I nod my head and follow him inside. It looked fancy and very professional. I look around the place and notice some couches and chairs settled around a table. Felix walks over to the small couch and lays on it before waving his hand at me to go over to him. I walk over and sit on the couch next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a lot shorter than other chapters but I felt like I should update. I will try and get another chapter soon but I can't promise much. Anyways please continue to read! Also comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
